


In Denial

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Coming Out, Desire To Have Children, Eavesdropping, Established Relationship, Jiyong In Drag, Lovers In Separation, M/M, Married Couple, Medical Procedures, Nightmares, Phone Calls & Telephones, Religion, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вы, должно быть, знаете, что самое страшное в сказке о любви начинается с того момента, когда рассказчик объявляет: "И жили они долго и счастливо и умерли в один день". Вот и наши влюбленные, похоже, перешагнули эту роковую черту, за которой их ожидает самое тяжелое испытание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Denial Part I

Он целует его грудь, наслаждаясь бархатной мягкостью кожи и запахом мятного шампуня, которым тот моет волосы. Джиён каждый раз покупает пену для ванны, но потом все равно принимает душ и потому после ванны от него пахнет только шампунем, а пену в итоге используют они. "Я намочу подушку," - сказал ему он, когда Сынхён уложил его на постель и забрался сверху, но он лишь отрицательно качнул головой в ответ и подложил под мокрые волосы полотенце. Которое сейчас уже совсем смялось и оказалось у самой стены, потому что даже будучи придавленным его весом его донсэн сохраняет все свои подвижные качества, умудряясь и в этом положении активно вертеться.

Вот уже некоторое время он открыто проводит ночи в комнате лидера, когда остается спать в общежитии. Что самое смешное, виной этого неожиданного камин-аута местного значения стала не зашкалившая отважность кого-то из них, а Сырник, который раньше спал в соседней комнате, а недавно устроил в квартире настоящую революцию, в ультимативной форме потребовав, чтобы его срочно поменяли комнатами с самым старшим, поскольку он больше не намерен это терпеть.  
\- Хён! - Вскричал он в ответ на недоуменный вопрос Квон-лидера, с чего это вдруг его разобрало переезжать. - Когда вы спите вместе, мне кажется, что я просто забыл на этот праздник жизни свечку. Если раньше вы еще хоть как-то старались сдерживать эмоции, то теперь это просто ад какой-то. Я все понимаю: у вас любовь и все такое, у тебя сейчас проблемы и хён хочет тебя поддержать, но блин...  
Пользуясь тем, что у макнэ наконец закончилось дыхание, в разговор вмешивается Сынхён:  
\- В целом макнэ прав, - видя, как расстроен его Джиён этим новым своим промахом, причинившим, как оказалось, столько неудобств Сырнику, которого он очень любит, он решает немного сместить акценты: - Между вашими комнатами стена совсем тонкая. У девочек на этаже выше тоже такая есть и уверяю тебя: слышимость действительно впечатляющая...  
Он хотел бы еще продолжить, однако макнэ прерывает его:  
\- Вот-вот! У меня по ночам полное ощущение того, что все происходит прямо в моей постели, поэтому не сочтите за нетерпимость - мне банально неудобно вам мешать. К тому же, хён, все всё равно знают, что вы спите вместе. Зачем и дальше напрягать ТОП-хёна, заставляя его ночью красться к тебе через всю квартиру или выдумывать очередной дурацкий повод задержаться в твоей спальне допоздна? Забирай его себе и делайте там вдвоем что хотите.  
Не то чтобы кто-то возражал ему, но Сырник прекрасно понимает, что когда эти комнаты распределялись, по старшинству ему досталась самая неудачная, и потому внутренне опасается протеста Сынхёна, который, соответственно, сам выбрал первым наиболее удобную для себя спальню. Однако тому и в самом деле уже надоело прокрадываться в комнату к тому, на ком он еще этой зимой женился, пусть и по законам другого государства, поэтому он лишь заставляет Сырника - больше из вредности и в воспитательных целях, - прежде чем тот возьмется за свои, вынести из его спальни все его вещи, в чем тому немедленно берется помогать все еще изрядно смущенный Джиён. Сам же Сынхён принимается опустошать свой шкаф с одеждой, пока Тэянг и Дэсон освобождают к приему вещей гостиную.

Переезд тогда длился весь день, завершившись большим праздником, на который сверху позвали девочек, распили несколько бутылок шампанского, а когда всем захотелось движений, сходили за ключом от танцзала, где в итоге и осели, играя во всякую ерунду и время от времени включая караоке. Однако когда совсем уже развеселившийся Джиён предложил самым выносливым перейти на водку, зная его, Сынхён счел, что следующей остановкой грозит стать какой-нибудь клуб, после которого следующее утро начнется только завтрашним вечером. Чего лично он для себя допустить решительно не мог, а потому применил силу, которой пьяный Джиён всегда столь очаровательно подчинялся, и заставил того попрощаться со всеми. В ответ на что не более трезвый Сырник принялся громко скандировать "Горько!" к чему, вспомнив, из-за чего все собрались, с готовностью присоединились остальные. В итоге дотянув до 25, что СиЭль благосклонно оценила как "неплохо для первого раза", они выходят из зала, ощущая себя форменными молодоженами.  
Перед дверью в спальню, Сынхён подхватывает младшего на руки, заставляя того рассмеяться, однако веселье немедленно уступает место смущению, когда старший опускает его на постель и нависает сверху:  
\- Я хотел встретить тебя в чем-нибудь белом в эту ночь... - тихо произносит Джиён, лежа под ним, ладонями пытаясь остановить его, пока Сынхён наклоняется все ниже, чтобы поцеловать его.  
\- Ничего, встретишь в другой раз, - сопротивляясь давлению его ладоней, старший продолжает медленно наклоняться к его губам. - Когда согласишься переехать ко мне, например.  
\- Сынхён, я тебе уже сказал, - он на миг задерживает его когда тот уже практически касается его губ своими.  
\- Знаю, я должен признать наши отношения перед всеми. Я все сделаю, малыш, - и он наконец целует его, пока руки младшего, до этого пытавшиеся ему противостоять, по груди перебегают к его шее, за которой смыкаются в замок, теперь притягивая его.  
В эту ночь Джиён принимает его особенно глубоко, становясь каким-то потрясающе податливым, и он старается быть с ним как можно нежнее, прислушиваясь к малейшим вздохам и стонам, которые тот уже не сдерживает.

И конечно же, они оба не подозревают о том, что изрядно принявшие СиЭль и Бом уговорили Сырника провести их в его бывшую спальню, которую Сынхён не запирает так же, как до этого не запирал свою, чтобы послушать, что заставило того устроить сегодня с утра весь этот переполох. И если старшая и бывший хозяин комнаты дьявольски смущаются и раскаиваются в этой затее, едва услышав доносящиеся из соседней комнаты звуки, то младшую оказывается не так-то легко уговорить оставить укрепления до тех пор, пока оба находящихся за стеной мужчины не кончат.  
\- Да ладно вам! - шипит на них в темноте Черин. - Средняя продолжительность полового акта у мужчины - три минуты, я в интернете недавно читала. Мы тут с вами уже наверное минуты полторы, так что скоро уже все будет.  
Сырник в шоке замолкает, не находя слов, чтобы ей ответить, хотя по собственному опыту знает, что три минуты - это далеко не все...  
\- Дура! - шипит на младшую сидящая с другой стороны от него Бом. - Твои три минуты - это с момента проникновения внутрь! Они пока еще до этого даже не дошли.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - бросается спорить с ней младшая, но тут наконец находит слова сидящий между ними Сырник:  
\- И вообще, это же неприлично. Если хёны узнают, они меня убьют.  
\- Так неприлично или убьют? - лишь крепче стоит на своем СиЭль. - Еще пять минут назад вопросы приличия тебя не волновали, а теперь ты вдруг спохватился. В общем, вы как хотите, а я отсюда не уйду, пока они оба не кончат!  
Она провозглашает это с такой бодростью, что, забывая о только что чуть было не ставших предметом их спора приличиях, Сырник хватает ее в замок и затыкает ей рот, пока его хёны за стеной ее не услышали. Но даже сидя в этом захвате младшая смотрит на него ясным победоносным взглядом: она поняла, что нужно делать, чтобы никто не ушел отсюда раньше времени. В итоге даже Бом остается с ними, отсаживаясь подальше от стены, за которой все происходит, и затыкая уши.

А Сынхён тем временем намеренно растягивает свое удовольствие, доводя младшего почти до края и останавливаясь, заставляя того перевести дух и успокоиться. Ему положительно нравится его сегодняшняя мягкость и покорность, и потому хочется продлевать наслаждение столько, сколько младший сможет это выдержать. Дыхание у того совсем сбилось, бархатная кожа жемчужно блестит в темноте капельками выступившего по всему телу пота, и когда он в очередной раз останавливается, переводя дыхание и успокаивая себя, ослабевшие руки младшего хаотично движутся по его груди и плечам, не находя себе места от скопившегося внутри и вконец измотавшего его напряжения. Старший знает, что когда его партнер бывает пьян, он позволяет ему делать с собой все, что угодно, совершенно отказываясь от собственной воли и послушно подчиняясь любым его капризам. Вот и теперь он явно держится из последних сил, позволяя старшему вновь остановиться и почти выйти, дожидаясь, пока его возбуждение спадет. Скорее всего, когда он кончит, то потеряет сознание, думает Сынхён, глядя на младшего сверху вниз и решая, что пора все-таки взять себя в руки и закончить это. В нормальном состоянии Джиёна хватило бы на дольшее время, но в последнее время он так изводит себя раскаянием и сожалениями, к которым теперь присоединилась еще и работа, что сейчас уже явно держится из последних сил. Поэтому когда Сынхён вдвигается глубоко в него, намереваясь в этот раз перевести младшего через край, то внимательно следит за его состоянием, не желая и в самом деле довести своего партнера до обморока.

В это время в соседней комнате Сырник уже начинает не на шутку уважать своего хёна, пока СиЭль упорно отказывается покинуть территорию, с недовольством недоумевая, отчего это процесс затянулся так надолго. Бом же продолжает сидеть у противоположной стены, по-прежнему заткнув уши и бросая на них все более гневные взгляды. Возможно, из-за того, что она близко дружит с одним из участников происходящего за стеной процесса, но ей совершенно ясно, какой низкой гадостью они все тут занимаются. И главное, с кем? С Сырником, который при первой же возможности сорвать громкие несмолкающие аплодисменты восторженной публики может пустить в ход даже такую историю. Как бы там ни было, но уши она открывает в самый ответственный момент, когда из-за стены доносится пронзительно-протяжный вскрик Джиёна, который может означать только одно: теперь СиЭль наконец согласится отсюда уйти. Да ей и не остается другого выбора, потому что этот звук толкает старшую к решительным действиям, заставляя буквально сдернуть своего лидера с места и вытолкнуть за дверь, не забыв прихватить и бывшего хозяина комнаты, который совершенно теряется перед лицом столь гневно настроенной нуны. И только у выхода из квартиры, в прихожей, где, как она считает, их разговор уже не будет слышен в спальне Джиёна, Бом дает выход своим чувствам, спуская на них всех собак:  
\- Черт вас побери обоих! Не могу поверить, что участвовала в этом вместе с вами! Так подло, так низко!.. Будто у нас здесь зоопарк какой-то, а не компания друзей. Как я буду завтра на себя в зеркало смотреть?..  
Кажется, что она и в самом деле не сможет больше встретить взгляд собственного отражения в зеркале, однако СиЭль безжалостно подливает масла в огонь, наслаждаясь агонией своей онни:  
\- Да ладно тебе! Если мне не изменяет память, то это не меня первую разобрало любопытство. Это ведь ты у нас старая яойщица, а потому нечего прикидываться теперь Пресвятой Девой.  
Пьяные женщины - это страшная сила, в их столкновениях участвуют не личности, но стихии. Вот и теперь старшая набросилась на младшую со всей мощью шквального ветра, стремящегося повернуть вспять тяжелую массу бурлящей под его натиском воды:  
\- Даже если я и напросилась первой, я же первая и предложила оставить эту отвратительную затею. Но нет! Тебе же совсем неинтересно, поэтому ты заставила нас всех сидеть там до... до...  
\- До того, как Джиён кончит, верно, онни? - обрушивается на нее новой волной младшая. - Онни так старательно затыкала свои ушки, что сразу все услышала. И с ее опытом немедленно поняла, что к чему...  
Тут глаза старшей загораются настолько выразительным блеском, что даже Сырник понимает, что если не рискнуть жизнью, сейчас же помешав им сцепиться друг с другом, то последствия этой схватки могут оказаться самыми серьезными. Поэтому он отважно вклинивается между ними, своими крепким мужским руками разводя двух женщин в стороны... и упирается взглядом в фигуру своего хёна, неожиданно материализующуюся в коридоре.  
\- Вот черт! - только и произносит он, пока завязавшееся было в прихожей броуновское движение резко прекращается.  
Сложно сказать, что поражает троицу заговорщиков больше: вид обнаженного Сынхёна или само его присутствие здесь, однако в воздухе повисает гробовое молчание, а все взгляды устремляются в одну точку.

\- Не надо туда смотреть, - произносит тот, виртуозно имитируя спокойствие, и когда взгляды троих его невольных собеседников с трудом, но перемещаются выше, правда, лишь слегка касаясь его лица и тут же рассыпаясь по углам прихожей, задает неизбежный вопрос: - Что вы здесь делали?  
\- Мы?.. - непроизвольно переспрашивает Сырник, тут же беспомощно замолкая.  
\- Надо сказать, я слышал последние слова Черин, поэтому можете сразу говорить правду, - выждав несколько секунд и не получая ответа, низко, почти без интонаций, произносит он, казалось бы, совершенно не обращая внимания на свою наготу и заставляя Бом застонать от отчаяния.  
\- Прости нас, это была моя идея! - Сразу же кается она. - Ты же знаешь, пьяным море по колено...  
И она рассказывает ему все без утайки, в процессе чего Сынхён переводит тяжелый взгляд с одного из них на другого, а они только нервно переминаются на своих местах и отводят глаза. Он молчит еще несколько секунд после того, как старшая заканчивает свой рассказ, и за это время все взгляды в ожидании решения своей судьбы устремляются на него, однако он не обращает на них внимания, глубоко погрузившись в свои мысли.  
И вдруг щелкает пальцами, неожиданно улыбаясь:  
\- Окей! Идите и расскажите все это Джиёну.  
\- Что?! - вскрикивают они все вместе, едва не подпрыгивая, широко раскрытыми в испуге глазами уставясь на него.  
\- То, что вы немедленно пойдете за мной и расскажете все это Джиёну, - на этот раз он почти рычит на них, разворачиваясь и направляясь мимо кухни и через гостиную к двери в спальню своего партнера, даже не глядя, следуют ли они за ним.  
Но они, конечно, следуют, словно завороженные уверенностью его действий.  
Подойдя к спальне, Сынхён открывает дверь и осторожно просовывается внутрь прежде чем впустить их.  
\- Оппа? Почему ты так долго?.. - слышится из темноты голос Джиёна, но старший прерывает его:  
\- Прости, малыш, я не принес тебе воды. Тут случилась одна неожиданность, поэтому прикройся, пожалуйста: здесь кое-кто хочет тебе кое-что рассказать.  
Он входит в комнату, приглушенно включая в ней свет, и опускается на постель рядом с удивленно прижимающим к груди одеяло младшим, обнимая его и притягивая к себе, пока трое их смущенных визитеров пристыженно выстраиваются в ряд перед ними.  
\- Лучше всех эту историю рассказывает Боми-нуна. По крайней мере, от остальных я ее вообще не слышал... - мрачно произносит он, по-прежнему не торопясь ничем прикрыться, и ловя на себе его взгляд, старшая сомневается, что он когда-либо ее простит.  
Однако она послушно рассказывает то, что уже рассказала ему, еще раз, бросая взволнованные взгляды на Джиёна, ожидая и одновременно опасаясь его реакции: она знает, как в последнее время обострены его эмоции. И все же то, как он реагирует, становится для всех присутствующих полнейшим сюрпризом...

Потому что Джиён начинает громко, от души, смеяться и предлагает Сынхёну немедленно пригласить сюда Дэсона. Совершенно ошарашенный, тот ни слова не может вымолвить в ответ, пока наконец первой не нарушает молчания СиЭль:  
\- Нет, Джи, его с нами не было. Ты что-то не так понял. Мы...  
Но он не дает ей договорить, скрещивая ноги и выпрямляясь, сидя на кровати, позволяя одеялу соскользнуть со своей обнаженной груди:  
\- Нет-нет, я понял, что его с вами не было, - и видя, что немая сцена рискует затянуться, и тогда от него потребуют каких-то объяснений, которых он не может им дать, торопится отпустить злополучную троицу с миром: - Идите. Я понимаю, почему хён привел вас, но... - он переводит полный нежности взгляд на Сынхёна, - я все равно не соглашусь. Возможно, если бы сегодня вечером не произошло еще кое-что, я бы действительно впечатлился и согласился, но увы, хён, сейчас откровения ребят волнуют меня уже не так сильно. - И поймав краем глаза начавшееся у двери движение, он снова поворачивается к СиЭль, Сырнику и Бом и перед тем, как они выходят, прочувствованно просит их: - Просто, пожалуйста, не делайте так больше. Оставьте нам маленький краешек личной жизни - хотя бы совсем-совсем немножко. Вы и так почти все прекрасно видите.  
\- И выключите свет, когда будете выходить, - недовольно буркает им вслед Сынхён, досадуя и недоумевая, отчего вдруг чуда не произошло.  
Они кивают и даже кланяются, нестройным хором снова прося у них прощения, и неловко потолкавшись в дверях, выходят наконец из комнаты, не забыв погасить в ней свет. И когда дверь за ними закрывается, Джиён бросается старшему на грудь, приникая губами к его губам.  
\- Здорово же ты на них разозлился, раз даже не подумал ничем прикрыться, - смеется он, разрывая поцелуй когда уже снова лежит под ним на спине и мягко гладит руками его истончившиеся плечи.  
\- Джи, - серьезно смотрит на него сверху старший, волосами запутавшись во вновь сгустившейся в комнате темноте, - что произошло? Зачем тебе вдруг понадобился Дэсон?  
Младший снова смеется, и его взгляд искрится лаской, пока он тщетно пытается нащупать в его плечах их прежнюю твердость, отчего постепенно становится все серьезнее и в конце концов притягивает старшего к себе на грудь:  
\- Ёнбэ признался мне, что однажды наблюдал за нами, - в его голосе уже совсем нет смеха, и это пугает Сынхёна.  
\- Бэ?! - восклицает он, приподнимаясь с него и скользя взглядом по смутно различимому в темноте профилю. - Вот уж не подозревал у него вуайеристских наклонностей.  
\- У него их и нет, - двигается под ним младший, освобождая место для его локтя, когда Сынхён поднимается выше, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо. - Это случилось когда мы летали в Новую Зеландию. Если помнишь, они с Сырником ушли, а меня разобрало заниматься любовью на диване в общей комнате номера. А он как раз в этот момент вернулся, потому что ему стало неудобно оставаться третьим лишним при Сырнике и его пассии с ресепшена.  
\- Ему было интересно посмотреть, как это бывает, да? - теперь уже совершенно искренне усмехается Сынхён, лаская пальцами мягкую щеку своего партнера.  
\- Не смейся, - ловит его запястье младший, ныряя щекой ему в ладонь. - Он очень переживал, когда рассказывал мне это. Думал, что я обижусь. И сказал, что мы с тобой совсем не думаем об этом, а ведь нас могут легко подсмотреть или подслушать, и тогда, если это сделает кто-то, настроенный против нас, не избежать будет проблем.  
\- Что это еще за шпионские страсти?! - фыркает в ответ Сынхён, встряхивая головой, и младший не сразу отвечает ему, зачарованно следя, как путается слабый свет, проникающий в комнату через полу-прикрытые жалюзи, в его волосах.  
\- Я тоже ему так ответил, - наконец произносит он. - И попросил, чтобы он не беспокоился о том, что я обижусь на него. Сказал, что мне давно уже все равно, кто нас увидит, где и чем мы при этом будем заниматься, - тут он вздыхает, переводя взгляд на склонившуюся над ним грудь старшего, с грустью отмечая, насколько она уменьшилась. - И еще просил не говорить ничего тебе, потому что тебя бы это действительно расстроило. А теперь ты приводишь этих деятелей, - продолжает он, пока Сынхён наклоняется и начинает целовать его: сначала щеки, от них переходя к скулам и дальше - к уязвимо тонкой шее, - и они рассказывают как раз о том, о чем предупреждал меня Ёнбэ. Конечно, я не мог не засмеяться.  
Старший пробирается руками ему под спину, стремясь притянуть его к себе, но Джиён еще не договорил: осталось еще кое-что, в чем ему особенно хочется быть услышанным.  
\- Именно поэтому, хён, я и понял, почему ты привел их сюда. - Слыша его слова, Сынхён останавливается и вновь поднимается над ним, накрывая его своей тенью и заглядывая в растворенное темнотой лицо, пока младший продолжает: - Но ты ошибся, как и Бэ... - Он на некоторое время замолкает, отворачиваясь к окну, пока старший смиренно ожидает, не шевелясь над ним. - Мне все равно, кто и что о нас с тобой узнает. Мне даже хочется, чтобы все знали, что я принадлежу тебе. Это ты - тот, кто хочет это скрыть.  
Он поворачивается к нему и даже в царящей в комнате темноте Сынхён замечает влажный блеск в его глазах. Ему стыдно за свою нерешительность и одновременно он понимает, каким безумием будет сейчас сделать то, чего требует от него партнер. Очень хочется оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте, где того нет, но даже встать и уйти в соседнюю комнату он не может: этим он ранит Джиёна, возможно, даже глубоко обидит его. Поэтому он остается неподвижным, не зная, что предпринять.  
\- Обними меня, - наконец просит его младший, и когда он подчиняется, ложась на него сверху и крепко обхватывая стройное мускулистое тело, тот ныряет руками ему под мышки и давит ладонями на спину, стараясь крепче прижать его к себе: - Ты стал таким худым и легким, хён... Как будто что-то съело тебя изнутри... И порой мне кажется, что это я... Я требую от тебя того, на что ты не способен... Это как с танцами, которые действительно совершенно не соответствуют твоей природе и характеру... И иногда я думаю, что, возможно, вся эта история со мной - это тоже не более чем...  
Старший не дает ему договорить, накрывая его рот своим, жадно целуя и больно вминая его тело в матрац, пока младший плачет, тихо истекая кровью бегущих по щекам слез, чей соленый вкус чувствует на губах его партнер. Он снова отдается ему, радуясь опутавшей их темноте, в которой ему не виден его страх, но на всякий случай еще крепко зажмуривая глаза, словно стараясь перекрыть ход слезам.  
Увы, его страх он ощущает даже не видя его лица, а слезы продолжают упорно просачиваться из-под отчаянно цепляющихся друг за друга ресниц.


	2. In Denial Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Когда Джиён проснулся на следующее утро, он был уже один, однако смутно помнил, как Сынхён долго целовал его, сонного, перед тем, как уйти..."_

Когда Джиён проснулся на следующее утро, он был уже один, однако смутно помнил, как Сынхён долго целовал его, сонного, перед тем, как уйти: им предстояло не видеться не меньше двух дней и ни один поцелуй не мог стать лишним. Он выудил из-под подушки телефон и увидел, что уже почти без четверти десять. Звонить, пожалуй, пока еще рановато: скорее всего, Сынхён еще не доехал, а дергать его в дороге ему не хотелось. Поэтому Джиён вылез из постели и отправился в ванную, чтобы умыться и по-быстрому принять душ.  
Когда он появился в кухне, за столом сидел и решал в газете кроссворд Тэянг. Он поднял на него взгляд и приветливо улыбнулся:  
\- Доброе утро!  
\- Привет! Ты провожал Сынхёна? - спросил младший, сделав ударение на слове "ты".  
Уселся рядом с ним и вытянул из стоящей в центре стола миски красное яблоко.  
Тэянг кивнул и отвел взгляд к своей газете:  
\- У вас вчера что-нибудь произошло?  
\- Нет, - в недоумении замотал головой младший, высасывая из яблока сок в том месте, где только что его надкусил. - С чего ты так решил?  
\- Он очень, я бы даже сказал, ОЧЕНЬ... как-то неестественно, в общем, просил тебя беречь. И несколько раз повторил, что будет звонить.  
Все верно, усмехнулся Джиён, его партнер в самом деле вел себя так каждый раз, когда чувствовал, что в чем-то провинился перед ним. Особенно теперь, когда Джиён уезжал из дома гораздо реже его.  
\- А кто еще дома? - Джиён забывает ответить, что они с Сынхёном не поссорились, но по его реакции Тэянг понимает это без слов.  
\- Сырник уехал рано-рано, сразу вслед за хёном, а Ди что-то читает у себя. До этого мы с ним завтракали и смотрели телевизор, а в одиннадцать договорились пойти в тренажерный зал.  
\- Я тогда пойду с вами! - восклицает его собеседник и поднимается со своего места, чтобы найти себе на завтрак еще что-нибудь. - А потом засяду в студии. Кстати, было бы здорово, если бы вы двое тоже ко мне присоединились.  
\- Я-то без проблем, - заверяет его Тэянг. - Как говорится, до пятницы я совершенно свободен. А Ди... если хочешь, я сейчас схожу и спрошу у него.  
Он уже начинает подниматься, но Джиён успевает остановить его, чуть ли не бегом бросаясь у нему от стола, на котором сооружает себе поесть, и опуская руку на плечо друга:  
\- Нет, не надо! Прошу тебя: побудь со мной.  
Тэянг пристально смотрит на него, но ни о чем не спрашивает, а просто пожимает плечами и расплываясь в ободряющей улыбке усаживается обратно:  
\- Конечно, без проблем. Заодно, может, ты поможешь мне с этим кроссвордом.  
Джиён смеется и охотно кивает в ответ, ощущая, как внутри перекатываются волны благодарности этому человеку, который знает, когда действительно стоит задавать вопросы, а когда нужно проявить деликатное равнодушие к чужим проблемам.

Но его друг все-таки задает один вопрос, который больно проходится по его самому чувствительному сейчас месту. Уже когда он моет посуду, тот особенно низко наклоняется над своей газетой, старательно выводя только что угаданное ими слово, "схватки", и как бы между делом роняет:  
\- Кстати, Минзи вчера говорила, что ей кажется, что ты хочешь от хёна ребенка. Это правда?  
Джиён ловит себя на некстати пришедшей в голову мысли: если бы это было в кино, то он бы непременно должен был уронить тарелку, которая с пронзительным звоном разлетелась бы по полу бесчисленным количеством искр-осколков. Но увы: они с Тэянгом вовсе не в кино, а потому он, напротив, крепче впивается пальцами в тарелку, которую сейчас моет, и лишь замирает, напрягаясь всем телом. Между ними ненадолго повисает молчание, пока он домывает тарелку, пробегает по ней полотенцем и отставляет на край раковины, вслед за чем слегка повернув к другу голову роняет "Да", короткое и исчерпывающее, не оставляющее у того сомнений.  
В ответ Тэянг тяжело вздыхает, поднимается со стула, подходит к нему сзади и обнимает, сильными руками тепло сжимая его остро торчащие плечи. И неожиданно для самого себя целует его сзади в шею, обдавая кожу горячим дыханием, нежно касаясь ее своими мягкими полными губами, так что на миг младший почти пугается этой неожиданной демонстрации чувств, но его верный друг успевает взять себя в руки и задать следующий вопрос, который переводит внимание Джиёна на того, кого сейчас здесь нет и чья фигура немедленно наглухо заслоняет его собой:  
\- А Сынхён знает об этом?  
Еще одно "Да" - его собеседник все равно не может сейчас выдавить из себя ничего более развернутого, не рискуя разреветься, и Тэянг крепче сжимает твердыми, как сталь, руками поникшие, словно под неподъемной тяжестью, плечи:  
\- Но ведь ты понимаешь, что это безумие...  
Вместо ответа младший выворачивается из его рук и стремительно поворачивается к нему. В глазах стоят слезы, во взгляде полыхает пожар, а с губ срывается неровное дыхание:  
\- Безумие? Безумием было влюбиться в него в 12 лет...  
И выпалив это, пулей вылетает из кухни, оставляя своего друга сжимать нервно трясущийся воздух.

Тэянг понимает, что нужно последовать за ним и хотя бы извиниться: это все совершенно не его дело и в любом случае зашло уже слишком далеко, чтобы обращаться к доводам рассудка. Но он не может сдвинуться с места.  
Они с Джиёном познакомились когда оба начали обучаться в YG. Тот был удивительно ясным и приветливым мальчиком, старательным, ответственным, всего себя отдающим этим занятиям. Казалось, он живет и дышит музыкой, верит в ее силу и стремится посвятить ей всю свою жизнь. Этим он и покорил Тэянга и скоро они тесно сошлись, став закадычными друзьями.  
А потом появился Сынхён, словно призрак, вышедший на затянутый туманом берег из омута прошлого. Оказалось, что они вместе с Джиёном учились в средней школе, где были соперниками, едва ли не противостояли друг другу. А тут старший сам первым заговорил с ним и все, о чем Джиён мог теперь разговаривать, - это была непревзойденная крутость его хёна, который был самым лучшим и с которым он мог бы сойтись еще раньше, если бы не был таким ограниченным.  
Сынхён был пухлым и мягким, жирным, как обжаренный в масле пончик, в то время как сам Тэянг усиленно тренировался, следя за своей формой и активно накачивая мускулы, чтобы стать как можно сильнее. Ему нравилось, какие восхищенные взгляды бросает на него Джиён, когда он снимает майку, изрядно вспотев от танцевальных упражнений. Нравилось демонстрировать тому свою силу, раскидывая парней, поднимая на руки девчонок и перенося различные тяжести. "Ёнбэ - один из самых сильных людей, которых я знаю," - еще с тех пор стал говорить о нем Джиён, и это весьма грело душу его другу, пока...  
Пока однажды он не понял, что на жирного пончика Сынхёна тот смотрит глазами, полными совершенно другого чувства, чем восхищение. Чувства, на его взгляд, необъяснимого и незаслуженного, поскольку в том не было ничего, кроме густого низкого "негритянского" голоса, похожего на растопленный и ставший липким темный шоколад, да еще разве что способности часами ритмично плести что угодно на заданную тему.  
Однако его друг был совершенно покорен. Хотя о Сынхёне еще никто не знал и он даже не обучался, подобно им, ни в какой компании, Джиён гордился своей дружбой с ним так, словно тот был лучшим рэппером в Южной Корее. Заставил его (заставил!) записать на пару с собой несколько демок для компании и потом, когда того не взяли учиться из-за полноты, сначала ночь проревел и прометался в ужасе, а потом насел на того так, что всего за сорок дней им удалось сбить с Сынхёна целых двадцать килограммов.  
Конечно, он влюбился в него. Совершенно потерял голову из-за жирного, ленивого, равнодушного, никого, кроме себя, не замечающего пацана, который даже не видел этого, без особых эмоций принимая те старания, с которыми Джиён пытался добиться того, чтобы они оставались как можно ближе друг к другу. А сам Джиён все это время не видел, что...

Недовольный собой, Тэянг резко мотает головой, отгоняя от себя непрошеные, во многом несправедливые мысли. Нет, на самом деле он так не думает. Он уважает хёна, любит его, как брата. Как мог он усомниться в том, что его голос, его способность на ровном месте прочесть впечатляющий рэп - это не те качества, которые его проницательный донсэн просто не мог позволить себе упустить, не столько ради себя, сколько ради компании, ради их группы?  
В такие моменты Тэянгу становится стыдно за себя и он в очередной раз понимает, насколько грешен, раз даже собственных ближайших друзей способен возненавидеть в минуту душевной слабости. Да, Дэсон прав, и физическая сила - это еще не все. Ни на секунду нельзя забывать и о силе духовной, постоянно самосовершенствуясь и в мыслях обращаясь к Богу, Его величию и благим деяниям.  
Смущенный, он крестится, прося Всевышнего простить себя за низкие мысли и дать себе сил противостоять соблазнам, и устремляется в комнату Джиёна, чтобы хотя бы частично исправить допущенный только что промах.

Тот сидит в своей комнате на подоконнике и глядит, как за окном идет снег. Ноги согнуты в коленях, которые он обхватывает руками, в руках зажат телефон. Еще минут десять и можно будет позвонить хёну.  
Тот снова снимается в другом городе. Четыре часа езды на автомобиле компании, съемка на улице сегодня - до тех пор, пока будет подходящий свет, затем съемка в студии. Завтра с утра - еще одна уличная съемка, после чего они обговорят детали и отберут снимки. На следующее утро посмотрят, что получилось, если будет нужно, кое-что переснимут, и отправятся назад.  
На самом деле Джиёну даже неудобно, что после того, как он поневоле выбыл из игры, президент Янг настолько откровенно оставил всякий промоушн остальных участников группы, полностью сконцентрировавшись на продвижении его партнера и практически игнорируя при этом судьбу Тэянга и макнэ. Впрочем, те, похоже, отнеслись к этому философски: макнэ весь погрузился в свои педагогические занятия, трезво расценив, что такой период вынужденного простоя группы для него - неоценимая возможность укрепить свои позиции, а Тэянг... удивительно, но это именно он, а не Джиён стал чаще бывать в церкви. И несмотря на то, что в какой-то момент он вроде бы простил его, выслушал и даже, казалось бы, понял и поверил, сейчас он не в пример чаще общается с Дэсоном, чем с ним. Они вроде как даже приступили к подготовке совместного альбома с госпелом: оба активно вслушиваются в жанр, обсуждают манеры исполнения и тексты. Но зато теперь Дэсон чаще проводит время с ними, освежая и разряжая здесь обстановку, подобно ясному солнышку, неожиданно вырывающемуся на небосвод сквозь прорехи в собравшихся грозовых тучах.  
А падающий на Сеул снег такой белый и чистый... Его холод ощущается даже отсюда, на глаз, и потому Джиён не может не подумать, что когда его партнер вернется, то будет очень приятно обнять его, такого свежего и холодного с улицы, пахнущего табаком, первыми морозами и снегом. Вспоминая, что это будет еще так нескоро, Джиён глубоко вздыхает и переводит взгляд со здания напротив на машину, пышущую паром во дворе. Кто-то собрался куда-то уезжать и сейчас водитель ждет, прогревая мотор, пока сам курит неподалеку.

Раздается стук в дверь и в ответ на его разрешение в комнату заходит Тэянг:  
\- Джи, прости меня. Мне не следовало ничего говорить. Не мое это дело вообще...  
\- Нет-нет! - мотает головой его друг, протягивая к нему руку приглашая подойти к себе, чему тот повинуется, подходя и обнимая его, а Джиён прячет лицо у него на груди и закрывает глаза. - Мне тоже не следовало так резко отвечать. Просто мне не с кем об этом поговорить и потому когда я столкнулся с чьим-то еще мнением, кроме своего, то был шокирован. Прости меня.  
Он обнимает его, кладя тонкие руки Тэянгу на спину, и глубоко вздыхает, пока тот молча гладит его по волосам, ожидая, что он скажет дальше, понимая, что только что произнесенные слова были лишь вступлением.  
\- Понимаешь, когда это началось, все было так хорошо, - наконец заговаривает младший. - Я так долго любил его, мне так хотелось, чтобы он увидел это и ответил мне взаимностью. И вот это произошло. Сначала мы просто занимались любовью, и я был уже счастлив тем, что он хочет меня. Но потом он признался, что тоже любит меня, и все стало совсем замечательно. Это было таким счастьем: знать, видеть и чувствовать его любовь. Потом мы поженились и стало еще лучше. Теперь он был целиком и полностью моим, о чем я мог открыто говорить с некоторыми из своих друзей... хотя жаль, что не с вами. Это удивительное ощущение, Бэ, когда кто-то, кого ты так давно любишь, становится полноправно твоим. Мы были так счастливы, Бэ!.. - Он замолкает и снова глубоко вздыхает, предупреждая в своем рассказе перелом: - А потом сказка стала оборачиваться кошмаром. Оказалось, что кольцо на пальце и запись об акте регистрации гражданского состояния в другой стране - это еще не настоящая семья, о которой мы оба теперь мечтали. Нам по-прежнему нельзя было афишировать свои отношения, открыто проявлять не то что нежность, а даже внимание друг к другу. Когда мы ссорились и не разговаривали, нам нужно было вести себя нейтрально, если рядом был кто-то, кроме вас. Одна ложь наслаивалась на другую, к ним добавлялась третья, затем четвертая, пятая... Все больше лжи, все меньше правды, которой все больше хочется, - он вновь замолкает, на этот раз уже всхлипывая. - Господи, это так сложно, что иногда мне кажется, у меня голова лопнет от этих мыслей. А теперь лжи еще больше и стало еще сложнее, потому что в какой-то момент я захотел от него ребенка и не смог вовремя справиться с этим желанием. А он хочет, чтобы я переехал к нему чтобы у нас было больше возможностей быть вместе и чтобы мы могли не стесняться и не стеснять вас. И все превратилось в ад, - он крепче прижимается к нему, глубже утыкаясь в его грудь, на которой Тэянг уже ощущает тепло его слез. - Пылающий лживый ад, из которого нет выхода. Особенно после того, как обнародовали эту информацию про марихуану. Никто этого не ожидал: мы все объяснили полиции, полиция закрыла дело, все вроде бы разрешилось, и вдруг... Я ведь даже тебе не говорил, потому что не хотел, чтобы ты во мне сомневался. История звучит совершенно по-идиотски, в нее почти невозможно поверить, но это чистая правда: я никогда до этого не пробовал и всегда отказывался, хотя некоторые люди из нашего окружения, как ты знаешь, вовсе не чужды и более серьезных веществ. А тут... меня поймали на том, о чем я даже сам забыл, потому что вовремя распознал подвох и выбросил ту сигарету. И это - сразу после такого же случая с Ди, когда ни за что ни про что на него обрушился кошмар, а на нас - скандал с летальным исходом. А я ведь сказал хёну, что соглашусь перебраться к нему только если он публично признает наши отношения... А теперь - какой тут может быть камин-аут?.. Я сам все испортил, испортил еще больше, чем оно было...  
Тут слезы берут верх и Джиён начинает всхлипывать, продолжая прятать у него на груди свое лицо, в то время как Тэянг ничего не может ему ответить: ему становится мучительно стыдно за себя из-за того, как сильно он обиделся на него тогда, когда прогремел тот скандал, о котором он только что упомянул. Если бы он не усомнился в нем, если бы только знал, в каком смятении и страхе пребывает его друг, он бы ни за что не повел себя так. Он бы непременно показал, что верит ему, оказал ему свою поддержку. А так... а так он впервые по-настоящему поверил его оправданиям только теперь, когда увидел его глубокое страдание.  
Пока он прижимает его к себе, думая об этом, младший снова начинает говорить, и его слова словно заставляют Тэянга очнуться от сна:  
\- И есть еще кое-что, Бэ. Еще кое-что, что испортила наша с хёном связь. Это наши отношения с вами. Вчера Сырник впервые открыл мне глаза на то, насколько мы с хёном от вас отдалились. Я и не думал... не подозревал... Господи, я будто пытаюсь тебя обмануть, Бэ!.. - Вдруг восклицает он, неожиданно отстраняясь от него и поднимая к нему свое заплаканное лицо, и дальше уже говорит, глядя ему в глаза: - На самом деле мне было все равно, как вы относитесь к тому, что происходит между нами. Незаметно получилось так, что мы с хёном лишь скрывали от вас откровенные проявления своих чувств и совершенно не думали о том, как нам теперь строить с вами отношения. И это была еще одна ложь, которую Сырник бесстрашно вскрыл вчера. Поэтому вчерашний вечер впервые показал мне, что такое настоящий камин-аут и принятие вами наших отношений. Мы с хёном словно впервые за все это время взглянули вам, самым своим близким людям, фактически своей семье, в глаза с тех пор, как начали встречаться.  
Он останавливается, чтобы набрать в легкие воздуха для продолжения, и старший пользуется этой паузой чтобы возразить:  
\- Нет, Джи, мне кажется, что ты все-таки драматизируешь. Мы были на вашей свадьбе, вы искали у нас совета, когда ссорились, а то свидание, которое мы придумали все вместе и на котором ты убежал от хёна, после чего он в ужасе искал тебя по всем вашим знакомым, - тогда вы тоже вели себя при нас без стеснения. Так что не так уж вы от нас и отдалились, как тебе отчего-то кажется.  
Но его собеседник в ответ лишь качает головой:  
\- Нет, Бэ, на самом деле это все - лишь какие-то истерические и случайные проявления. По пьяни или совсем уже в отчаянии. А так мы оба давно уже не бываем с вами так откровенны, как прежде. Я совсем забыл про тебя, стал гораздо меньше тебе рассказывать, и поэтому ты не поверил мне, когда меня обвинили в употреблении наркотиков, и обиделся, когда услышал о том, что я хочу от хёна ребенка, от Минзи.  
\- Я не... - пытается возразить его друг, но Джиён не дает ему договорить, в порыве накрывая его полные губы своей прохладной ладошкой:  
\- Нет-нет, Бэ, ты обиделся. Я знаю тебя уже миллион лет и пусть даже наша дружба на время ослабла, это не значит, что я все забыл и не смогу без слов понять, о чем ты думаешь и что чувствуешь.  
Он смотрит на него с такой нежной преданностью, что Тэянгу невольно самому хочется расплакаться вслед за ним. Поэтому он спешит покончить с этой душещипательной сценой, спешно сворачивая ее:  
\- Ладно, Джи, я понял, что вы с хёном поняли, что отдалились от нас. Давайте же не будем на этом зацикливаться, а попробуем поскорее все исправить.  
В ответ на что его собеседник с готовностью кивает, не удерживаясь, однако, от замечания:  
\- Ты просто не хочешь разреветься передо мной, вот и строишь из себя решительного мачо.  
За что получает от друга пару-тройку вполне причитающихся ему тумаков.

После этого они долго сидели и разговаривали - как не сидели и не разговаривали уже, пожалуй, с конца мая или даже со дня рождения старшего. И оба чувствовали себя так, словно встретились после долгой разлуки. Зато Джиён отвел душу, наконец поговорив со старым другом о своем желании иметь ребенка, которое тот неожиданно охотно комментировал с присущей ему серьезной практичностью, в итоге добавившей младшему уверенности в том, что все не так уж неосуществимо.  
Когда пришло время, они зашли за Дэсоном, интуитивно почувствовавшим, что между ними что-то изменилось. Он прямо спросил их, что произошло, и Джиён охотно рассказал о том, как они с Сынхёном осознали, что незаметно отдалились от них, зациклившись друг на друге, и что помог им в этом вчерашний бунт Сырника.  
В итоге когда они вошли в тренажерный зал, все трое громко смеялись и шутили с той непринужденностью, которой давно не ощущалось между ними. Казалось, обильно выпавший снег принес в этот дом свет, прогнав из их душ скопившийся там за последние несколько месяцев промозглый сумрак.

Конечно, на фоне всех этих событий Джиён совсем забыл позвонить их хёну, и тот в итоге позвонил сам. Увидев, как засветился экран его телефона, Джиён торопливо снял наушники, и замедлил движение ленты тренажера.  
\- О, хён! Прости, я совсем забыл тебе позвонить! - вместо приветствия принялся оправдываться он.  
\- Да, малыш, боюсь, придется хорошенько тебя отшлепать, когда вернусь, - раздавшийся в трубке голос был подобен ленивому мурчанию огромного сытого кота.  
\- О, хён!... - повторил его собеседник, но от смущения не нашелся, что еще прибавить, и поэтому разговор пришлось поддержать старшему:  
\- Как ты после вчерашнего?  
Этот нейтральный вопрос, поверг младшего в еще большее смущение, и он сам не заметил, как залился ярким румянцем:  
\- Оппа, - он вдруг перешел на его излюбленное обращение, - подожди, пожалуйста, я выйду.  
Извинился перед Тэянгом и Дэсоном, выскочил за дверь тренажерного зала, вышел на лестничную площадку и только тогда ответил:  
\- У меня немного побаливает внутри. Кажется, ты мне там что-то натер.  
\- Но крови не было? - с волнением уточнил его партнер, вспомнив, как неприятны бывают разрывы.  
\- Нет, что ты! Если бы была кровь, то вчера, и ты бы это сразу почувствовал. А так просто немного болит, если слишком активно двигаться. Поэтому я не могу бегать и занимаюсь просто ходьбой.  
\- Ну ничего, - на сей раз он отвечает так, что младший так и видит довольную, если не сказать - польщенную, улыбку у него на лице, - ходьба - это тоже полезно. Для сердца, легких, для кровообращения... - И вдруг его голос наполняется страстью: - Малыш, это просто потрясающе, как мой член каждый раз оказывается слишком большим для твоей дырочки. - И мечтательно добавляет, не торопясь смакуя каждое слово: - Как бы оппа хотел сейчас раздвинуть полушария твоей маленькой упругой попки и провести им по нежным розовым краям твоего входа...  
\- Оппа! - Восклицает в ответ младший, чувствуя, как пылают его щеки. - Не говори так! Мне же сейчас обратно идти к мальчикам...  
\- Так вот почему тебе понадобилось выйти, - с пониманием произносит его собеседник. - Ну что ж, не буду пока смущать тебя рассказами о своем члене, который ты так любишь, иначе наш разговор рискует затянуться и ты вернешься в таком состоянии, которое не вызовет у мальчиков вопросов только потому, что само по себе будет самым красноречивым ответом.  
\- Оппа, - выдыхает в ответ младший, продолжая ощущать на щеках обжигающий румянец, - мне так хочется хотя бы поцеловать его...  
\- Малыш, ты издеваешься, верно? Маленькая месть несчастному уехавшему в другой город хёну, чтобы тот не зацикливался на скучных мыслях о работе? А сам вечером наверняка засядешь в студии и лишишь его возможности рассказать тебе, до чего он дошел, размышляя в заданном тобой направлении.  
\- Нет, если ты позвонишь, - Джиён на мгновение заминается, на миг представляя, чем это может обернуться, отчего краснеет еще больше, - я как-нибудь найду возможность поговорить с тобой.  
\- Нет-нет, малыш, оппа не будет звонить. Он слишком хорошо знает, как глубоко его любимый донсэн уходит в работу. Да и что скажет Тедди-хён, когда ты выйдешь на минутку, а вернешься только через полчаса, смущенный и раскрасневшийся?  
Он смеется в трубке, и Джиён уже начинает сердиться на то, что он так беззастенчиво дразнит его, находясь так далеко, в то время как им предстоит не видеться еще не меньше двух дней. Однако тут тон Сынхёна меняется и заканчивает разговор он уже проникнутым нежностью голосом:  
\- Ладно, малыш, выброси все из головы и занимайся с ребятами музыкой. И, пожалуйста, береги себя. Скоро нам предстоит как следует потрудиться, а ты же знаешь наших поклонниц: треть, если не половина зала придет смотреть только на тебя...  
\- Нет, на тебя тоже! - спешит неловко возразить его собеседник, и в трубке снова раздается довольный низкий смех:  
\- Ладно, не буду спорить, пусть на меня тоже. Но чтобы девушкам было приятно на меня смотреть, нужно чтобы я не дергался от волнения, как бы мой любимый лидер не свалился от усталости прямо на сцене.  
\- Но я никогда не валился на сцене от усталости! - вновь принимается возражать Джиён, но теперь старший уже не собирается уступать:  
\- Вот давай и не будем нарушать эту замечательную традицию, а лучше побережем тебя для наших поклонниц.  
Джиёну хочется надуться и буркнуть, что не нужны ему никакие поклонницы, но он сразу понимает, что это будет неправдой, потому что на самом деле он в значительной мере черпает силы из того восхищения, воистину поклонения, которыми практически неизменно наполнены их о нем отзывы. И все-таки ему хочется, чтобы сегодня они еще хотя бы раз поговорили, поэтому он предупреждает своего партнера, что скорее всего еще позвонит ему попозже, в ответ на что тот заверяет его, что будет рад звонку в любое время и будет думать о нем, особенно перед сном и особенно о той его части, которую он вчера так жестоко повредил.  
\- Я люблю тебя, оппа, - выдыхает на прощание в трубку Джиён и спешит обратно в тренажерный зал, чтобы передать Тэянгу и Дэсону приветы, которые старший просит его передать в самом конце их разговора, и чтобы успеть еще немного пошагать по ленте своего тренажера перед тем, как они втроем отправятся работать в студию.


	3. In Denial Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все одно к одному, и начав сталкиваться с проблемой принятия своих отношений окружающими их людьми, наши влюбленные не могут не столкнуться с ней и в сфере здравоохранения.

В тот вечер Джиён действительно позвонил ему, извинившись перед теми, кто был с ним в студии. И хотя он возвратился к ним не через полчаса, а гораздо раньше, ему все равно не удалось скрыть румянец и выровнять дыхание. Сынхён был в ударе. Своим бархатным шепотом он за пять минут наговорил ему такого, отчего его сердце бешено понеслось, а дыхание сбилось в попытке за ним угнаться. Когда его партнер бывал в отъезде, ему доставляло особенное удовольствие смущать его, заставляя краснеть перед другими. Будь он сейчас рядом, Джиён наверняка не дал бы ему спуску, как следует приструнив, а тут на все его возражения и попытки положить конец дразнящим речам его хён попросту не обращал внимания.  
Зато этот разговор неплохо растормошил начавшего уже уставать младшего, и в результате тот ушел из студии последним, заперев ее около трех часов ночи и уже в полусне отнеся ключи на охрану.

Следующие два дня вышли почти близнецами: он заставлял себя вылезать из постели не позже девяти, отправлялся в душ, затем завтракал в кухне, пока Тэянг с Дэсоном, просыпавшиеся раньше него, смотрели в общей комнате телевизор, переговариваясь оттуда с ним, затем появлялся Сырник и он сидел с ним, пока тот завтракал. Это были единственные полчаса - минут сорок за день, когда он видел макнэ: далее тот растворялся в городе, отправляясь куда-нибудь по своим делам, а когда возвращался домой, сам Джиён уже давно заседал в студии, куда Сырник за эти два дня так и не добрался. Впрочем, остальным макнэ тоже глаза не мозолил, поэтому никто не мог сказать, где он пропадает и чем занимается.  
Они с Сынхёном перезванивались, и тот прислал ему несколько фотографий из свежего сэта, одну из которых Джиён поставил себе на рабочий стол: ему очень понравилось, как получился на ней его муж. Где-то глубоко внутри, в секрете едва ли не от самого себя, он уже некоторое время позволял себе изредка называть его так, и если ли бы был смелее, то признался бы, что это очень греет ему душу. Тот каждый день спрашивал его о самочувствии, и оба без слов понимали, что он имеет в виду, но увы: боль не проходила. Джиён старался убедить себя, что это не так, но ему стало казаться, что внутри у него начало нехорошо ныть. Однако партнеру он неизменно отвечал, что ему "уже получше", прекрасно понимая, что тот все равно будет беспокоиться.

Это случилось в тот день, когда Сынхён вернулся. Джиён вышел его встречать, и старший был совершенно таким, как он себе представлял: приятно холодным и пахнущим табаком, снегом и легким морозом. Но когда, извинившись перед присутствующими здесь же Дэсоном и Тэянгом, Сынхён попытался поднять его на руки и поцеловать, ему пришлось попросить того остановиться и поставить его обратно.  
\- Что-то не так? - нахмурился тот, памятуя о том, что вопреки всем их ожиданиям, боль у Джиёна за эти дни так и не прошла.  
Тот покачал головой и неловко улыбнулся:  
\- Нет... Нет, что ты! Все хорошо. Просто не надо сейчас...  
Сынхён понял его: не при детях. Кивнул, притянул к себе за руку, чмокнул в губы и переключился на Тэянга, угрожая расцеловать и его тоже. Тот в ответ попытался остановить его ладонью, на которую в итоге и попал поцелуй, и все они рассмеялись.  
Была договоренность, что в этот день они начнут репетировать танцы к грядущему юбилейному концерту, однако Сырник сразу предупредил, что с утра уедет, клятвенно пообещав присоединиться к ним в танцзале. Сынхён же задержался в дороге, поэтому чтобы успеть к назначенному времени, он едва успел отнести свои сумки в комнату, после чего они немедленно отправились в зал.  
Но перед тем, как выйти из комнаты, он все же зажал младшего в углу и вновь попытался поднять на руки и поцеловать. И когда тот и теперь попросил отпустить его, пристально посмотрел ему в лицо и спросил:  
\- У тебя до сих пор болит, да? Так и не прошло?  
Джиён только кивнул, отводя взгляд, и Сынхён напрягся еще сильнее:  
\- Значит, стало хуже? Ты ведь занимался с мальчиками на тренажерах...  
Младший снова кивнул и, посмотрев на него, тихо произнес:  
\- Боюсь, мне все-таки придется сходить к врачу.  
\- Тогда давай сходим сейчас же! - воскликнул его партнер. - Мы отлучимся всего на пару часов, мальчики за это время едва ли успеют много. А потом приедем и присоединимся к ним...  
Но Джиён заставил его замолчать, серьезно глядя в темные глаза партнера:  
\- Присоединимся ли?  
И тот наконец понял, отчего его донсэн до сих пор не был в больнице. Конечно, ответственность перед мальчиками, перед президентом Янгом, для которого эта дата так много значит, перед поклонницами, которые так ждут его возращения на сцену, не позволила ему отправиться к доктору и получить приговор: никаких резких движений в течение как минимум недели. Сынхён притянул его к себе и вздохнул: с этой стороной личности его партнера спорить было бесполезно, это даже не геройство, а чувство долга, которое довлеет над всеми прочими чертами его характера наряду с перфекционизмом. Ему осталось только смириться и ждать развязки: сойдет ли эта самоотверженность ему с рук или их обоих ждет заслуженное наказание.

Поэтому когда в первые же полчаса, когда они вспоминают танцы на те свои песни, которые собираются исполнять на концерте, Джиён внезапно резко распрямляется, поднимаясь с колена, на которое мгновение назад упал, дабы пропустить вперед стоящего позади себя Тэянга, чья партия теперь начинается, Сынхён уже знает, в чем дело. Чего не скажешь об остальных, пораженных выражением его широко распахнутых глаз и внезапной бледностью, разлившейся по лицу лидера.  
\- Джи, что случилось? - Тэянг первым оказывается рядом, чудом избежав столкновения, когда Джиён внезапно выскочил прямо у него перед лицом.  
Тот только мотает головой, закусывая губу и, судя по виду, сосредоточенно прислушиваясь к чему-то внутри себя, а его бледное испуганное лицо постепенно начинает заливаться румянцем.  
Сынхён не торопится высказаться, хотя через мгновение оказывается у него за спиной, сжимая плечи партнера, как бы говоря тому: я здесь, рядом с тобой. Зато остальные, включая тренера, буквально заваливают того предложениями и предположениями:  
\- Ногу свело?  
\- Поясницу потянул?  
\- Голова закружилась?  
\- Может, включить вентиляцию или дверь открыть?  
\- Посиди немного... Где у тебя болит?  
\- Давайте я принесу воды!  
И тут Сырник произносит нечто такое, услышав что, Сынхён отчаянно жалеет, что сжимал все это время плечи Джиёна, а не зажимал макнэ рот. То есть тому, конечно, кажется, что он очень удачно замаскировал свою догадку, но на самом деле сложно придумать что-то более неудачное при сложившихся обстоятельствах:  
\- А это не может быть... твоя нога? Ты ведь подвернул ее пару дней назад.  
И заговорщицки смотрит на лидера, так что старшему страшно хочется чем-нибудь его огреть.  
Конечно же, волна реакции не заставляет себя ждать:  
\- Ты подвернул ногу?!  
\- А почему мы не знали?  
\- И ты с больной ногой ходил на тренажеры?  
\- А я вроде ничего не заметил...  
Но тренер заглушает все эти восклицания, пробиваясь к Джиёну и строго глядя на того:  
\- На носу такой важный концерт, у тебя болит нога, и ты до сих пор не был у врача? Я не узнаю тебя, Квон Джиён!  
Сынхён со злорадством думает, что прежде чем пороть чушь, макнэ тоже стоило задуматься, что то, что он ляпнет, будет совершенно не в характере такого человека, как Джиён, однако... Однако он внезапно понимает, что стоит в речи тренера всего одно слово заменить другим, верным, и у того появятся все основания вскричать то, что он только что провозгласил. Понимает это и его партнер, чьи плечи заметно поникают под его руками, поскольку даже без поправки, вносить которую ему совершенно не хочется, их тренер сейчас абсолютно прав: в этот раз его ответственность толкнула его на поступок, который имел все шансы и в итоге и в самом деле закончился плохо.  
\- Простите, я немедленно поеду, - опускает он голову и повинно кланяется, наклоняясь почти на девяносто градусов, пока окружившие его люди невольно отступают на шаг.  
Пока Джиён собирается, Сынхён отпрашивается у тренера, чтобы поехать вместе с ним, и тот, хоть и весьма неохотно, отпускает его, в конце разговора требуя, чтобы после посещения врача оба немедленно вернулись и отчитались о перспективах.  
Пока они поднимаются в лифте, на Джиёна просто жалко смотреть, и Сынхён крепко обнимает его, пусть хотя бы на мгновение, стараясь поддержать. Такси уже ждет их снаружи, и через пятнадцать минут они оказываются на месте и Сынхён расплачивается с водителем, пока младший ждет его на ступенях крыльца больницы.  
Их врач оказывается на месте и может принять их следующими, и когда Джиён оборачивается на него, начиная поворачивать ручку двери кабинета, старший видит на его лице настолько истерзанное выражение, что решительно не может взять в толк, отчего его партнер выглядит таким обреченным.

Он не знает, как сердился на него доктор, когда Джиён обратился к нему с разрывом в прошлый раз. Сынхён тогда уезжал в Америку, и ему крупно повезло, что по его возвращении доктор завертелся и не вызвал его к себе, как грозился это сделать, когда Джиён, смущенный и испуганный столь сильной гневной реакцией, сидел у него в кабинете, выслушивая о своем отсутствующем муже все, что тот имел сказать. А сказать он имел очень многое, и думая об этом теперь младший отнюдь не чувствовал в себе рвения зайти в кабинет.  
Доктор поднимается ему навстречу: после звонка хореографа, который почти слезно просил поскорее осмотреть поврежденную ногу Джиёна, он сдвинул ради них пару пациентов и потому теперь стремился побыстрее вернуться к своей законной очереди.  
\- Мне сказали, ты подвернул ногу. Ну-ка покажи, - видя, как легко тот шагает в кабинет, он смотрит на него с подозрением.  
В ответ его пациент опускает глаза:  
\- Это неправда. Сырник сболтнул по глупости, а мы... точнее, я... в общем, мне не хватило смелости признаться перед всеми.  
Он замолкает, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, надеясь, что доктор поймет, в чем на самом деле дело, и одновременно опасаясь того, что может за этим последовать.  
\- Черт бы вас подрал обоих! - Их врач имеет привычку не стесняться в выражениях, отчитывая их гораздо суровее, чем этого можно ожидать от пожилого доктора. - Этот твой так называемый муж что, думает, что ты резиновый? Вы уже почти год занимаетесь сексом, и он рвет тебя с завидной регулярностью минимум раз в три месяца. И ты тоже хорош. Ты что - надувная резиновая кукла? Почему молчишь и не говоришь ему, когда тебе больно?  
Джиён сгорает от стыда: каждый раз, когда это происходит, он оказывается совершенно не готов к тому, как легко их врач говорит о подобных вещах, в то время как у него от смущения перехватывает дыхание. Однако, сам не понимая, как, он все же отвечает:  
\- Не ругайте хёна. Он внимательный. Просто в ту ночь мы выпили и поэтому, наверное, я не так сильно чувствовал боль...  
\- Дожили! - Всплескивает руками доктор. - Пьянство - это теперь оправдание! Сначала они пьют, затем занимаются непойми чем, а после этого еще и используют пьянство как оправдание!.. - Кажется, от гнева ему не хватает слов и поэтому он начинает повторяться. - Ты же знаешь, какой твой муж большой - ты вон за сколько времени так и не смог к нему приспособиться, а тут ложишься с ним, когда вы оба себя не контролируете. - И внезапно заканчивает: - Раздевайся!  
Джиён уже знает, что ему нужна только нижняя половина его тела, и потому проходит к койке за ширмой, разувается, снимает брюки и стягивает с себя трусики, бросая взгляд внутрь и невольно вздыхая: как он и думал, там ярко отпечаталось кровавое пятно. Услышав его вздох, за ширмой появляется доктор, забирает у него трусики и принимается с хмурой сосредоточенностью рассматривать пятно.  
\- Ты сказал "в ту ночь", - переводит он наконец на него взгляд. - Когда это было?  
\- Во вторник, - так тихо, что он сам злится на подло изменивший ему голос, отвечает Джиён.  
\- Во вторник?! - с негодованием переспрашивает доктор. - И ты пришел сюда только сейчас?!  
\- Но крови не было! - резко вскидывая голову, восклицает Джиён. - Если бы была, хён бы сразу это заметил, и я бы уже на следующий день был у вас. Но ничего не было, честно. - Сидя перед ним на койке, Джиён продолжает, вновь низко опуская глаза: - У меня немного болело, но хён был во мне долго, и мы оба... он уезжал на следующее утро, а весь день перед этим сложился так, что нам особенно хотелось... продлить это... поэтому я ничего не говорил даже когда мне бывало больно... - несмотря на вольность, которую Джиён допускает в своих текстах, сейчас от смущения он постоянно запинается и едва не плачет, но все же храбро продолжает: - А потом еще был момент... когда хён и в самом деле повел себя... очень напористо...  
\- Сколько времени в общей сложности он был в тебе?  
\- Минут тридцать - тридцать пять и потом еще минут около десяти.  
\- Вы пользовались презервативом?  
\- Нет.  
\- Плохо. А смазкой?  
\- Да. - Джиён сначала кивает, но прежде чем доктор успевает задать следующий вопрос, исправляет себя: - Точнее, мы пользовались ей в первый раз, когда... когда хён пробыл во мне долго. Но во второй раз все произошло... так стремительно, что мы даже не подумали об этом.  
\- Идиоты... - обреченно вздыхает в ответ доктор. - Ладно, оставим пока этот вопрос. Сынхён в какой-нибудь момент проникал в тебя резко?  
Его пациент сначала кивает и только потом тихо произносит:  
\- Во второй раз. Я же говорю: все произошло очень стремительно.  
\- Иными словами после того, как он пробыл в тебе не менее получаса, он еще и набросился на тебя, быстро взяв тебя силой?  
\- Нет, - качая головой, Джиён снова решается поднять на него взгляд, - он не брал меня силой, просто очень быстро вошел и потом быстро двигался внутри.  
От негодования доктор даже подпрыгивает на месте:  
\- Проклятье! Где этот твой чертов муж?  
\- В коридоре... - испуганно отвечает его пациент, - ждет меня...  
Услышав это, доктор исчезает за ширмой, едва ли не бегом бросается к двери, распахивает ее и громко кричит в коридор "Цой Сынхён! Немедленно ко мне в кабинет!" Вслед за чем тот, судя по звукам (Джиён не решается выйти из-за ширмы, чтобы в этом удостовериться), спешно проходит внутрь и тут доктор обрушивается на него с самым строгим выговором:  
\- Цой Сынхён, скажи мне честно: тебе действительно кажется, что твой партнер резиновый? - судя по продолжению, здесь его собеседник отрицательно качает головой в ответ: - Тогда какого же черта ты не следишь за тем, что с ним происходит в постели? Или у вас, как у собачек: приперло, сунул, вынул и пошел, а там уж будь что будет? А между тем ты в него не спичку вставляешь... Хотя, видит Бог, таким остолопам, как ты, лучше бы родиться со спичкой вместо члена - вреда от вас было бы куда меньше. А так получается, что из-за тебя он каждые три месяца приходит ко мне с разрывами. И хорошо еще, что пока что все из них нам удалось вылечить на острой стадии, и они не перешли в хроническую, когда было бы не избежать операционного вмешательства. Но что будет с ним дальше, если ты и впредь будешь сначала проводить внутри него полчаса, а затем еще и брать его нахрапом? Клянусь, в этот раз мне просто придется направить его к проктологу: мне совершенно не нравится состояние того пятна, которое он мне показал. Но ты только посмотри на него... - Здесь доктор бросается за ширму и выводит оттуда Джиёна, едва успевающего схватить с койки свои брюки, чтобы ими прикрыться. - У него все лицо в красных пятнах. Каждый раз, когда он приходит сюда с очередным разрывом, он не знает, что ему делать: бледнеть от страха или краснеть от стыда. Посмотри: он чуть не плачет! Когда я задаю ему вопросы, без которых не смогу даже приступить к осмотру, он ведет себя так, словно его главное желание - провалиться поглубже сквозь землю, только бы не переживать снова этого унижения. И это все, - оставляя в покое Джиёна, доктор резко поворачивается к его совершенно ошарашенному партнеру, острием копья направляя свой указательный палец ему в грудь, - из-за тебя!  
Тут он наконец переводит дух, вновь поворачивается к Джиёну и с неожиданной лаской в голосе обращается к нему:  
\- Прости, что заставляю тебя пройти через это, малыш. Иди и посиди за ширмой, а я пока договорю с этим садистом, твоим так называемым мужем.  
Джиён так напуган его гневом, что только кивает в ответ и послушно возвращается за ширму, где усаживается на койку, по-прежнему прикрываясь брюками и прислушиваясь к тому, что тем временем продолжает говорить его хёну доктор. А тот меняет тон на более спокойный, как будто наконец выпустил весь свой гнев:  
\- Ладно бы еще вы жили где-нибудь в деревеньке на склоне горы в какой-нибудь Новой Зеландии, где кроме выпаса овец или еще какого вялого фермерства у вас бы не было других занятий. Но у вас ведь через две недели важный концерт, выступать с которым вам придется по несколько раз в день. И все ждут, что твой партнер будет там не просто присутствовать, но также петь, а кроме того еще и танцевать. А теперь получается, что на сегодняшний день, когда у вас - специально заранее! - начинаются репетиции, танцевать ему я бы решительно не рекомендовал. Если твое удовольствие для тебя превыше его здоровья, подумай хотя бы о своих, а еще лучше - о ваших общих, обязательствах перед компанией. Даже я знаю, как развито у твоего донсэна чувство ответственности, и потому прекрасно представляю, как он теперь изведется, торопя свое выздоровление, срок которого я по самым оптимистичным прогнозам не установил бы менее недели. - Видимо, в этом месте Сынхён пытается вставить хотя бы слово, потому что доктор устало произносит: - Нет, не нужно мне твоих оправданий. Твой партнер уже пытался оправдать вас пьянством, что тоже примечательно и весьма характеризует вас обоих. Мне не нужно прощать тебя. Мне нужно, чтобы у тебя в голове все наконец встало на правильные места и ты бы понял, что в постель с тобой ложится живой человек, о здоровье и об удовольствии которого тебе следует заботиться прежде всего. А теперь иди отсюда, а я попробую осмотреть его, выпишу ему назначение к проктологу и какое-нибудь первичное лечение, чтобы вы не потеряли времени даром.  
Сынхён негромко благодарит его, пытаясь заверить, что постарается впредь исправиться и быть внимательнее, чему доктор кладет конец, торопливо выставляя его из кабинета, и когда за старшим закрывается дверь, проходит к Джиёну за ширму и приступает к осторожному осмотру.

Когда Джиён появляется в коридоре, на нем буквально лица нет. Сынхён тут же оказывается рядом, позволяя ему спрятать лицо у себя на груди:  
\- Пойдем. Я позвонил в компанию и они прислали водителя. Я попрошу его ненадолго нас оставить, и ты мне все расскажешь.  
Тот кивает, и они спускаются в холл, одеваются и выходят на стояку, где ждет их машина компании. Сынхён помогает ему забраться внутрь, где Джиён забивается в самый дальний угол, радуясь тому, что в автомобиле тонированные стекла и снаружи никто не увидит его слез, сдерживать которые он уже почти не в состоянии. Старший же в это время договаривается с водителем, после чего тот выходит из машины, а Сынхён забирается в салон и пробирается к тому месту, где уселся его партнер.  
\- Прости меня, - притягивает он его к себе на грудь. - Теперь я понимаю, почему ты не хотел идти к врачу.  
Джиён прижимается к нему, обнимая за спину тонкими руками, и тихо плачет у него на груди, наконец давая выход скопившемуся напряжению. В прошлый раз, возвращаясь в общежитие, он плакал так один, стыдясь каждой скатывающейся по щеке слезинки, однако теперь, когда его хён обнимает его, ему не так стыдно дать волю чувствам.  
\- Врач прав, - продолжает тем временем своим негромким бархатным голосом Сынхён. - Я совсем не думаю о тебе. Мне нужно быть внимательнее, лучше заботиться о тебе и больше не допускать, чтобы ты проходил через такое. Хотя, черт побери, это каждый раз происходит так неожиданно, что я совершенно не представляю себе, как этого можно избежать. И не смей себя винить! - Он крепко сжимает его, теснее притягивая к себе. - Доктор совершенно правильно отругал за все меня.  
\- Но я мог раньше сходить на прием, - слышит он у сердца его приглушенный объятием голос. - Тогда разрыв не начал бы гноиться. А теперь доктор говорит, что у меня внутри ноет из-за того, что края разрыва, где сначала было натерто, начали гноиться из-за того, что я все это время ничего не предпринимал.  
\- Хорошо: если хочешь, ты виноват в том, что не пришел на прием раньше, - быстро соглашается с ним Сынхён, меньше всего желая сейчас вступать с ним в спор. - Но и здесь я заберу у тебя часть вины, потому что понимаю, что ты не хотел идти из-за того, что знал, как доктор будет меня костерить. Но злость нашего достопочтенного доктора - это всецело моя заслуга. Кстати, - продолжает он, нахмуриваясь, - а почему ты позволяешь ему говорить с тобой в таком тоне? Он, конечно, доктор и должен быть строгим, но мне показалось, что сейчас он вел себя скорее даже грубо. Он ведь должен понимать, что при подобном обращении мы можем в любой момент отказаться от его услуг и пойти к кому-нибудь другому.  
\- Милый хён, - вздыхает ему в грудь его партнер, - интересно, как ты себе это представляешь. Вот я прихожу к человеку, которого мы совсем не знаем и который видит меня впервые, и говорю ему, что мой муж порвал мне задницу, потому что был во мне сначала слишком долго, а потом двигался внутри слишком быстро, но так как мы оба были пьяные, то не обращали внимания на боль.  
После того, каким он видел его в кабинете их врача, Сынхёну не хочется себе этого даже представлять, поэтому он молчит, гладя его по спине и только кивая, что младший чувствует, когда его подбородок касается его макушки. Поэтому Джиён продолжает развивать свою мысль дальше:  
\- К тому же, хён, доктор хотя бы ругает нас за излишнюю беспечность и невнимание к своему здоровью, а не за то, что мы с тобой такие, какие мы есть. Он ничего не имеет против той связи, которая установилась между нами, ни даже против нашего брака. Конечно, ему это не особенно нравится, поскольку, как он говорит, - тут Джиён переходит на медицинский язык, звучащий в его устах столь умильно непривычно, что его собеседник не может не улыбнуться, - практика анальных сношений более травмоопасна, что при мужской натуре, склонной к риску и чрезмерным нагрузкам, весьма чревато. Согласись, нет никаких гарантий, что другой врач, к которому мы обратимся, будет проявлять подобную терпимость. И тогда кроме проктолога у нас появится самый реальный шанс попасть еще и к сексологу, если не к психиатру.  
По зрелом размышлении старший не может здесь с ним не согласиться:  
\- Хорошо. Я понял. Я действительно был неправ и поторопился в предложением сменить врача. А теперь расскажи мне лучше, что мы должны сделать, чтобы вылечить тебя, хорошо?  
Младший кивает и отстраняется, лезет в свою сумку, из которой, порывшись внутри, достает листок, стремительным почерком исписанный предписаниями:  
\- Нас ждет диета, расслабляющие ванночки и, конечно же, - он делает кислое выражение лица, вновь заставляя старшего улыбнуться, - свечи. Свечи и состав для ванночек нужно купить сейчас же по дороге, чтобы мы могли начать лечение как можно раньше.  
Когда он пересказывает ему эти рекомендации во множественном числе, Сынхён не может сдержать восторга, охватывающего его несмотря на столь, казалось бы, мало располагающие к этому обстоятельства, и крепко целует его, заставляя неловко отбиваться:  
\- Подожди, глупый, я из-за тебя порву наши назначения. Что мы тогда будем делать?  
Но Джиён начинает смеяться, чего в конечном счете и добивается Сынхён. И когда, заскочив по пути в аптеку, где водитель покупает им по рецепту назначенные доктором препараты, они возвращаются к зданию компании, младший уже совсем держит себя в руках. С врачом ему удалось договориться, что тот сам перезвонит хореографу и отчитается о том, что у Джиёна нет вывихов и просто потянута на ноге мышца, поэтому до вторника (в понедельник ему удалось пристроить его на прием к проктологу) ему лучше не танцевать, а после вторника, когда он должен явиться к нему на прием, он, возможно, уже сможет что-то ему позволить. Поэтому когда Джиён приступает к докладу о результатах посещения врача, хореограф быстро прерывает его, сообщая, что тот уже связывался с ним и все изложил. Сынхён остается на тренировке, а Джиён отправляется в студию, где уже заседает Тэдди, с которым он и проводит остаток дня, периодически спускаясь вниз и заглядывая в танцзал, и у которого старший забирает его вечером после того, как хореограф отпускает всех с миром.

Если бы не понятное вето на секс, Сынхён, пожалуй, мог бы даже сказать, что ему нравится лечить своего партнера от разрывов. Хотя, остановил бы он тут же себя с усмешкой, услышь об этом доктор, он, наверное, просто убил бы его на месте. Выстрелом из указательного пальца.  
Но пока Джиён сидит в ванной, наполненной теплой водой, в которой растворен тот состав, что выписал им доктор, он не может не умиляться тому, как тот поначалу смущается, но спустя всего несколько минут полностью расслабляется и вот уже со смехом рассказывает ему о чем-нибудь, что видел или слышал, или пересказывает шутки и глупости, которые они с Тэдди и кем-нибудь еще вытворяли сегодня в студии. В такие моменты они намеренно стараются друг друга не целовать, хотя каждый думает только о том, что как только будет можно, они вот так же наполнят ванну, растворят в ней какую-нибудь душистую соль и заберутся в нее вдвоем. А пока им нельзя, Сынхён смешит Джиёна, а тот в ответ веселит его.  
А дважды в день, когда они просыпаются и когда ложатся спать, Сынхён ставит ему свечи. Он специально проштудировал вложенную в упаковку инструкцию, чтобы убедиться, что пока идет курс, он не может проникнуть внутрь даже языком, хотя младший с самого начала убеждал его, что это совершенно закономерно: ведь можно элементарно отравиться тем, что содержится в свечах и наверняка остается (о, этот медицинский язык в устах его партнера!) на стенках его заднего прохода в течение всего промежутка времени до установки следующей свечи. Тем не менее, после установки свечи, когда они ждут, пока она растворится, старший позволяет себе помучить своего партнера и подразнить его, взбираясь на него сверху и проводя своим напрягшимся членом по желобку между упругими ягодицами. Хотя непонятно, кому из них при этом бывает тяжелее, поскольку обоим приходится мучительно справляться со своим желанием и в итоге все заканчивается тем, что Сынхён приподнимает его зад повыше и, оставаясь сзади, соединяет в своей руке члены их обоих под животом Джиёна и надрачивает их до тех пор, пока оба они не кончат. После чего младший, как правило, просит у него позволить себе его облизать, и Сынхён не может отказать себе в аналогичном удовольствии, в результате чего они оба сосут друг у друга одновременно, кончая на этот раз друг другу в рот. Правда, порой ночью кто-нибудь из них бывает таким усталым, что все ограничивается только установкой свечи, но такое случается нечасто, поскольку несмотря на усталость, столь интимная процедура, как правило, пробуждает желание, а вместе с ним и силы, в них обоих.  
Посетив в понедельник проктолога, Джиён узнает, что все далеко не так плохо, как это показалось их врачу, и несмотря на начавшееся было нагноение, лечение проходит успешно и никаких корректив в него вносить не требуется. Однако доктор все-таки спрашивает у него, какой смазкой они пользуются, и советует попробовать вместо нее другую, хотя бы в первое время после того, как разрыв заживет. А кроме того, он настаивает на использовании презерватива - тоже хотя бы в период сразу после выздоровления. И требует являться к себе на прием не реже раза в квартал, слыша о чем, Джиён вспоминает, как уже прощаясь с ним, их врач, наполовину в шутку, наполовину всерьез, показал ему в календаре, когда он явится к нему с той же жалобой в следующий раз - ровно через три месяца, считая с текущей даты.  
Танцевать ему разрешают, напоминая лишь не слишком увлекаться, и потому уже со вторника Джиён присоединяется к остальным в танцзале, куда Тэдди теперь приходит навестить их самостоятельно. Работа в студии переносится на дневное время, в результате чего количество свободного времени значительно уменьшается, зато работа начинает спориться быстрее, потому что теперь в ней участвует больше людей.  
И все время до грядущего понедельника, когда ему назначен следующий прием у проктолога, настроение Джиёна только улучшается.


	4. In Denial Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every cloud has a silver lining. Вот и в жизни наших героев на некоторое время установился такой порядок, при котором хочется на время забыть обо всех проблемах и просто наслаждаться своей близостью. Но вот надолго ли это?

На прием к доктору Джиён отправился один, поехав на своей малышке. После того, как испытание первичным посещением врача осталось позади, он заметно воспрянул духом, чему в значительной мере способствовала чуткая забота его партнера, но едва ли не больше нее - тот бодрый темп, в котором пошла работа над песнями к новому альбому, до выпуска которого, если так посмотреть, оставалось теперь не так много времени.  
Холодную зиму в Сеуле его малышка переносила не очень хорошо, всеми деталями скучая по более привычному для себя теплому времени года, в связи с чем Джиён отчасти даже радовался, что поводов разъезжать на ней у него не так много. Однако для того чтобы иметь возможность кое-куда заехать после того, как врач разрешит ему снова жить полной жизнью, сегодня Джиён все же поехал на ней, заранее спустившись на стоянку и как следует прогрев мотор перед тем, как выехать.  
Все отправились на тренировку, и в одиночестве куря у машины Джиён все-таки волновался и ощущал сомнения, хотя вот уже несколько дней боль не давала о себе знать, в связи с чем прошлой ночью дразнящая практика их с Сынхёном недо-сношений претерпела некоторое расширение репертуара. Щеки Джиёна покрылись легким румянцем, когда он подумал о том, что благодаря бунту макнэ, заставившего его партнера перебраться в свою комнату по соседству с его, они смогли позволить себе эти ласки даже во время лечения. И если сейчас доктор даст добро, то уже сегодня он сможет отдаться Сынхёну по-настоящему.  
С этой надеждой Джиён забрался внутрь и наконец тронулся с места, выруливая между стоящими вокруг автомобилями.

Однако осмотрев его, доктор вовсе не торопился давать добро.  
\- У тебя молодой любовник? - спросил он его после того, как Джиён оделся и, выйдя из-за ширмы, уселся у его стола в ожидании счастливых новостей.  
\- Да, молодой, - ему совсем не понравилось, что ему снова начинают задавать вопросы, на которые так стыдно отвечать.  
Однако увидев явное смущение и недовольство своего пациента, доктор поспешил объясниться и успокоить его:  
\- Ты не думай, что это я из праздного любопытства спрашиваю. Дело в том, что в целом у тебя все хорошо зажило, но из беседы с вашим лечащим врачом я понял, что вы с твоим партнером... как бы это сказать... недостаточно внимательно относитесь к твоей безопасности во время секса.  
Джиён только вздохнул и опустил глаза: это несправедливо, что хотя сексом занимаются они оба, выслушивать гневные отповеди и лекции по его безопасности и правилах проведения приходится ему одному.  
\- Не надо так вздыхать, - добродушно усмехнулся доктор, увидев его реакцию. - Я не буду читать тебе нудных лекций, не раскисай. Просто хотел предложить вам обоим подождать с этим делом где-нибудь до среды, хотя выпишу я тебя уже сегодня, - услышав это, Джиён поднял взгляд и посмотрел на него, встретив на лице немолодого врача по-отечески теплую улыбку. - Так и скажи ему, что вы должны как следует подготовиться. Где-то в ваших отношениях должна присутствовать любовь, а значит, и забота друг о друге. Судя по тому, что рассказал мне о вас ваш лечащий врач, для вас обоих это - первая связь подобного рода, поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что вы оба еще столь неопытны, что увлекшись процессом получения удовольствия, не обращаете внимания на самые основы основ. Но забота о безопасности во время секса - это вовсе не, прости за выражение, минет в противогазе, как вам с твоим партнером это, похоже, кажется. На самом же деле все до элементарного просто. Почитайте вместе вот это, - и он протянул ему через стол тонкую брошюрку с многообещающим названием "Анальный секс: разговор по существу", которую Джиён автоматически принял, так же на автомате кланяясь и благодаря, хотя сам при этом покраснел едва ли не до ушей, а доктор тем временем подвел итог их сегодняшней встрече: - Очень жаль, что в нашем обществе все еще весьма сильно непринятие таких, как у вас с твоим партнером, отношений. Из-за этого очередь в кабинет вашего покорного слуги никогда не иссякает. А ведь сюда приходят только те, кому, как и тебе, хватает мужества признаться хотя бы своему лечащему врачу. Поэтому берегите друг друга и не забудьте явиться на прием через три месяца.  
И он поднялся со своего места, как бы давая понять, что на этом прием окончен. Протянул поднявшемуся вслед за ним Джиёну крепкую широкую руку и пожал его тонкую жилистую ладонь, протянутую в ответ и ставшую от волнения ледяной. Это теплое рукопожатие и те слова, которыми доктор завершил с ним беседу, глубоко тронули того, и еще долго после этого визита оставались в его памяти удивительным опытом того, во что он никогда не верил, но о чем втайне мечтал, - опытом безоговорочного принятия незнакомым человеком их с Сынхёном отношений.

Впечатление было настолько сильным, что той ночью он наотрез отказался заниматься с тем любовью. Рассказал о беседе с доктором и протянул полученную от него брошюру. Бегло пролистав которую, Сынхён с хирургической точностью извлек из нее словосочетание "самодельная сексуальная игрушка", которым принялся обзывать Джиёна, доведя того почти до бешенства. В итоге младший так разозлился, что выставил его вон из комнаты с брошюрой наперевес и заперся, забравшись в постель и надев наушники, чтобы не задаваться вопросом, ломится ли тот к нему или нет.  
Но Сынхён не стал ломиться, а пошел к себе в комнату и принялся за брошюру, искренне жалея теперь, что не читает ее вдвоем с Джиёном: там было написано, в частности, то, что римминг не только не опасен, но и может расслабить анус, что, на его взгляд, его партнеру сейчас ничем бы не повредило. Однако он знает Джиёна, и поэтому понимает, что до того теперь не достучишься, а потому как ни жаль, а римминг придется отложить до следующего утра.

На следующее же утро Джиён разбудил его хорошим пинком по кровати. Однако его подвела собственная самоуверенность, и мгновение спустя он оказался полностью повержен на постель своего хёна, лежа на нем сверху и с негодованием пытаясь оттолкнуться и хотя бы сесть. Но Сынхён был сильнее, и потому вскоре младший уже лежал под ним на спине, крепко прижатый к стенке, рядом с которой стояла узкая кровать старшего.  
В таком положении ему волей-неволей пришлось выслушать своего хёна, и Джиён не мог пожаловаться, что то, что он услышал, ему не понравилось:  
\- Джи, ну перестань дуться. Ты безумно хорошенький когда злишься, а ведь ты сам сказал, что до завтра ни о каком сексе и речи быть не может... - пользуясь тем, что младший под ним задумался, Сынхён принялся покрывать его шею поцелуями. - Но раз ты сам довел меня до возбуждения, то можешь хотя бы разрешить проникнуть тебе туда языком: в твоей книжке написано, что это не только не опасно, но и может расслабить анус, так что вреда от этого точно не будет.  
\- Хён, - младший тоже постепенно проникся его настроением, переставая вырываться и начиная через кофту гладить его по плечам, - если ты сейчас проникнешь туда языком, мы можем на этом не остановиться... Ах! - Он негромко вскрикнул, когда Сынхён пробрался руками ему под пижамные штаны, подхватив снизу ягодицы и приподнимая их над кроватью, прижимая его к себе так, чтобы младший смог отчетливо ощутить его возбуждение. - Нет, хён, нет, нельзя...  
Джиён все еще продолжает повторять между стонами свое "нет", когда Сынхён заставляет его повернуться на живот и стаскивает с него штаны, осторожно раздвигает его полушария и обдает теплым дыханием открывающийся между ними вход, куда в следующее мгновение проникает его язык, заставляя младшего издать протяжный стон, столь отчетливо полный наслаждением, что член старшего реагирует на него, как на призыв, требовательно натягивая ткань его трусов. Несмотря на срывающиеся со своих губ протесты, потерявшие, как кажется, весь свой смысл, Джиён изгибается под ним так, чтобы Сынхён мог проникнуть в него глубже, что тот с радостью и делает, с восторгом упиваясь его запахом и ощущением нежных стенок его прохода. Опираясь на локоть одной руки, второй старший начинает ласкать его уже заметно напрягшийся член, раздумывая, довести ли его до оргазма сейчас, пока его язык находится у него внутри, или позже, когда он и сам сможет к нему присоединиться.  
Наконец возбуждение становится почти нестерпимым, и Сынхён понимает, что если немедленно не уделит должного внимания своему истекающему влагой органу, то может случиться то, от чего его предостерегал младший, поэтому он вытаскивает из Джиёна язык, и поднимается, усаживаясь позади него на постели, сопровождаемый громким недовольным стоном.  
\- Оппа, ты чего?.. - поворачивается к нему Джиён и видит, как его партнер, стоя на постели на коленях, спускает с себя штаны, выпуская на волю свой истомившийся член.  
Такой большой и мощный, что младшему отчаянно хочется погрузить его глубоко в рот, однако вместо этого он заставляет себя сделать то, о чем думал вчера перед сном, размышляя, что будет делать, если Сынхён надуется на него всерьез. Снимая с себя пижамные штаны, он сбрасывает их с кровати и на четвереньках не торопясь подбирается к старшему, глядя так, что Сынхён невольно обхватывает себя рукой и начинает стремительно двигать ей, пытаясь хоть немного разрядить охватывающее его под этим взглядом возбуждение. Однако приближаясь вплотную Джиён накрывает своей тонкой и горячей ладонью его руку, заставляя его остановиться.  
\- Облокотись о стену, - тихо шепчет он, прежде чем приникнуть мягкими пухлыми губами к его пересохшим от пылающего внутри желания губам.  
Не раздумывая и не задавая вопросов, Сынхён делает, как он сказал, перемещаясь и поворачиваясь на кровати, пока младший следует за ним, ни на миг не разрывая поцелуя и отстраняясь лишь в тот момент, когда его партнер устраивается, прислонившись спиной к стене. По очереди они снимают друг с друга кофту и футболку, после чего Джиён стягивает с Сынхёна его штаны и отбрасывает всю их одежду подальше, пока Сынхён ласкает его обнаженное тело там, докуда может дотянуться.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - произносит младший шепотом и, поворачиваясь спиной, усаживается на него сверху, широко раздвигая ноги, устраиваясь так, чтобы их напрягшиеся члены легли один на другой, и обхватывая их снизу рукой.  
Опираясь на вторую руку, он начинает двигаться на нем, заставляя их члены тереться друг о друга у себя в ладони, пока Сынхён расслабляется и закрывает глаза, поглаживая руками его тонкую талию, откуда переходит на начинающую покрываться потом спину и далее - на плечи, поднимающиеся и опускающиеся в такт тем волнам наслаждения, которые плывут по всему его телу.  
Их глубокое дыхание смешивается, наполняя комнату пульсирующими звуками тихих глухих стонов и исполненных желания вздохов, и Джиён продолжает двигаться на нем, пока старший не обращает внимания на то, что он устал и сбивается с ритма. Тогда он открывает глаза, садится на постели, и останавливает его, кладя обе руки ему на бедра, после чего скользит пальцами по истекающей страстью разгоряченной коже партнера туда, где соединились в его ладони их органы.  
\- Позволь, я подержу их, малыш. А ты обопрись на обе руки, так тебе будет легче двигаться.  
\- Да, оппа, - выдыхает Джиён, и их пальцы на несколько мгновений соприкасаются, когда старший принимает у него их члены.  
\- И прошу тебя: двигайся быстрее. Я уже почти на грани.  
\- Конечно... Все, что ты скажешь, - отзывается младший, упираясь в постель второй рукой и вновь начиная двигаться, быстро наращивая темп, в ответ на что Сынхён одобрительно стонет, слегка сдавливая в своей руке их органы, тем самым приближая развязку.  
На подступах к которой он сам не замечает, как с его губ начинают срываться слова, заставляющие его партнера пылать изнутри, еще сильнее ускоряя движения, пока старший свободной рукой притягивает его спину к своей груди, заставляя их скользить друг по другу.  
Они кончают почти одновременно: старший лишь на доли секунды обгоняет младшего, непроизвольно крепче сжимая в руке их органы в момент, когда его настигает разрядка, что становится для Джиёна последней каплей. Тому приходится вновь поддерживать и ласкать их члены до тех пор, пока они не расслабятся, так как его партнер, как это часто с ним случается, ненадолго выпадает из окружающей их реальности. Даже удивительно, что он переживает настолько сильный оргазм теперь, когда, казалось бы, они ничего особенного не делали, но Джиёну очень приятно осознавать, что его маленькая задумка принесла его хёну такое удовольствие.  
\- Малыш, - наконец хрипло произносит Сынхён, возвращаясь в этот мир и крепко прижимаясь к нему со спины, пальцами лаская все еще напряженные от возбуждения соски, - Бога ради, давай сегодня уйдем из студии попозже. Я не выдержу лежать с тобой рядом, быть в силах и не взять тебя.  
\- О, хён! - смеется младший, разворачиваясь на нем и усаживаясь к нему лицом. - Тогда, пожалуй, я лучше загоняю тебя в танцзале. После нескольких часов изнурительной тренировки ты надуешься на меня и...  
\- И захочу показать тебе, где раки зимуют, - со смехом прерывает его Сынхён. - Так что не изобретай велосипед и делай так, как тебе говорит твой хён.  
Джиён фыркает и поднимается с него. Отыскивает на полу свою пижаму и направляется к себе, оборачиваясь у двери:  
\- Я, собственно, заходил для того, чтобы сообщить, что если ты не хочешь завтракать в одиночестве, то тебе лучше поторопиться, а то я пойду без тебя.  
Старший в ответ только смеется, провожая довольным взглядом скрывающуюся за дверью обнаженную фигурку.

Как и собирались, они возвратились из студии только после трех ночи и сразу отключились, едва успев лечь в постель и обнять друг друга, а на следующее утро им нужно было проснуться не позже семи, чтобы успеть на приуроченную к грядущему концерту общую фотосъемку. Образ Джиёна на съемке заставил старшего буквально затерроризировать его грязными домогательствами, от чего тот отбивался как мог:  
\- Хён, ну что ты делаешь? У меня короткий пиджак и я должен показывать пряжку на поясе, а тут...  
Надетый на нем пиджак, который к тому же должен был оставаться распахнутым настолько, чтобы на поясе видна была пряжка, безжалостно выставлял на всеобщее обозрение бугорок, ощутимо наметившийся у него на брюках после приставаний Сынхёна, с чем Джиён отчаянно пытался справиться, но ничего не мог поделать. Казалось, старшему доставляло особое удовольствие мучить его, что тот получал почти плотское наслаждение, наблюдая за его смущением и попытками спрятать то, что столь очевидно свидетельствовало о его ответном желании.  
\- Ну и что... - шептал тем временем тот, в очередной раз зажав его где-нибудь в укромном углу, у меня тоже короткий пиджак, но я, в отличие от тебя, мой милый донсэн, умею себя контролировать. Поэтому я не вижу проблемы в том, чтобы позволить себе немного пошалить с тобой. В этом боа и шляпке ты такая куколка. И губы тебе накрасили темнее, чем обычно, и они стали такими сочными, что с них так и хочется пить твой нектар... А я ведь знаю, каким сладким ты можешь быть на вкус. Особенно когда так очаровательно смущаешься, как теперь...  
И несмотря на то, что в приютивший их укромный уголок кто-нибудь мог в любой момент ненароком заглянуть, он приник к его губам, целуя их так, что младший почувствовал, что у него слабеют ноги, и ему пришлось самому обнять его, чтобы не упасть.  
Это так несправедливо, что его хён может гораздо лучше него справляться со своим членом, и поэтому теперь так беззастенчиво дразнит его, пользуясь тем, что он слабее и не станет привлекать к ним внимания. В итоге съемки превратились для Джиёна в настоящее испытание, в ходе которого он не прекращал разрываться между противоречивыми желаниями быть рядом с Сынхёном и избегать его, а также между возбуждением, охватывающим его с жадностью пожара, и стараниями его подавить. Только мысль о грядущей ночи, когда он планировал за все отыграться на любимом, утешала его и придавала сил.

И той ночью он действительно отыгрался сполна, заняв позицию сверху и контролируя все, что ни делал Сынхён. Тому хотелось проникнуть глубже и двигаться внутри быстрее, но все еще дуясь на него за его поведение на съемке и используя необходимость проявлять осторожность, занимаясь любовью в первый раз после травмы, младший не позволял ему ни одного лишнего движения.  
Отправившись в понедельник к доктору на своей малышке, на обратном пути Джиён заехал к сестре, которая, как было известно Сынхёну, купила для них ту смазку, которую рекомендовал им врач, а также упаковку презервативов, покрытых экстра-смазкой, призванной в какой-то необыкновенной степени облегчить ему скольжение внутри тесного прохода его партнера. То же, о чем Сынхён не знал, теперь исключало его хоть сколько-нибудь активное участие в процессе совокупления, ибо помимо смазки и презервативов Джиён привез от Дами также наручники, которые они вместе заказали в интернет-магазине и которыми младший легко пристегнул своего хёна к спинке кровати.  
\- Ты же не хочешь сделать мне больно, - журчал он манящим шепотом, пока его тихому голосу вторил щелчок сначала одного, а затем и второго замка. - Поэтому, мой милый хён, просто расслабься и постарайся получить удовольствие.  
Сначала его глаза были завязаны, однако Сынхёну удалось уговорить младшего снять повязку и позволить ему видеть себя, после чего ему открылась их комната, уставленная свечами разных форм и размеров, в чьем свете кожа восседающего на нем верхом Джиёна шелково заблестела бисером выступившего по всему телу пота, и опуская глаза, он не мог оторвать взгляд от того, как его крепко стоящий член ритмично исчезает, до самого основания погружаясь в требовательно обхватившее его колечко его ануса.  
Он кончал несколько раз и каждый раз младший ртом заставлял его подняться снова, лишь в последний раз приняв его заряд туда, до этого неизменно принимая его в себя как только Сынхён снова был готов. Только засыпая, измотанный и довольный, лежа позади Джиёна и обнимая его наконец свободными от наручников руками, Сынхён подумал о том, что, возможно, им не стоило столь отчаянно предаваться любви в первый же раз после окончания лечения, однако теперь уже ничего не поделаешь, и ему остается только прислушиваться к мирному сопению младшего, уставшего настолько, что он немедленно засыпает, стоит его голове коснуться подушки.


	5. In Denial Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда случается так, что ты приходишь в себя и видишь, что устроил бурю в стакане воды, а счастье на самом деле есть.

Однако уснуть Сынхёну никак не удается и пролежав с час в тщетных попытках, он все-таки сдается и осторожно выбирается из постели, стараясь не потревожить мирно сопящего во сне партнера. Сейчас, пожалуй, уже около пяти утра, спать остается не более трех часов, и можно, в принципе, больше не ложиться, однако случалось что ему удавалось выспаться и за более короткое время, поэтому прежде чем что-то решить, Сынхён решает сходить на кухню и выпить стакан молока - иногда после этого сон сам приходит и накрывает тебя своей теплой волной.  
Выйдя в общую часть квартиры, он удивляется тому, что она слабо освещена идущим откуда-то неярким светом, а когда заходит в кухню, то удивляется еще больше: за столом, читая (!) какую-то книжку, сидит Дэсон, человек, которого он меньше всего ожидал застать здесь бодрствующим в такой час. Потревоженный звуком его шагов, тот поднимает голову и испуганно смотрит на него.  
\- Ох, хён! Ты напугал меня...  
В ответ Сынхён недовольно хмурится, опасаясь как бы в голове у донсэна не оказалось какой глупости:  
\- Ди, ты что тут делаешь? Почему не спишь?  
\- Я хотел встретить рассвет, - отвечает, однако, эта простая душа, рассеивая его нехорошие сомнения и в который раз умиляя своей непосредственностью.  
\- Ди, - Сынхён даже усаживается за стол рядом с ним, накрывая его руку своей, и внимательно заглядывая в глаза, - ты когда-нибудь задавался вопросом, почему никто не встречает рассвет зимой?  
На лице его собеседника появляется озадаченное выражение: он явно перебирает в памяти то немногое, что в ней хранится, пока наконец не отказывается от этого неблагодарного занятия, озадаченно сдвигая на переносице брови:  
\- Хм, похоже, я и в самом деле не могу припомнить, чтобы кто-нибудь встречал зимой рассвет. Разве что первый рассвет нового года некоторые ходят встречать в горы...  
Эта незамутненность так умилительна, что Сынхён невольно расплывается в ласковой улыбке:  
\- Милый донсэн, это оттого, что зимой светает не раньше семи утра, когда все уже просыпаются сами и собираются, а то и едут, на работу. Если ты непременно хочешь встретить рассвет в теперешнее время, то лучше тебе сделать это где-нибудь через полгодика. А чтобы встретить рассвет сейчас, поставь себе будильник где-нибудь на 7:30 и спокойно поспи еще пару часов. Да и то не факт, что ты что-то увидишь через плотный слой облаков.  
\- Правда? - переспрашивает Дэсон, и Сынхён не знает, что ему ответить, потому что не понимает, к чему из того, что он только что сказал, относится его вопрос.  
Но на всякий случай он все-таки кивает:  
\- Правда-правда, можешь мне поверить.  
\- Мда, ну и сглупил же я... - расстроенно чешет затылок его собеседник и только теперь понимает, что не он один не спит в этот час: - Кстати, хён, а ты сам почему не спишь?  
\- Не могу уснуть, - поднимается из-за стола и идет к холодильнику Сынхён.  
\- Но ведь все в порядке? - с тревогой в голосе спрашивает младший.  
\- Да, вполне, - отвечает тот, пока в голове у него предательски проносится: "Хотя Джиён пахнет так, как не пахнут самые сладкие сдобные пироги, а его сопение во сне - это самый призывный звук, который я слышал в своей жизни, и когда он двигается, теснее прижимаясь ко мне своей попой, то мой член оказывается ровнехонько между его ягодицами, которые так трутся об него, что о сне хочется думать в последнюю очередь". Однако вместо всего этого Сынхён произносит: - Должно быть, мы просто слишком поздно заснули.  
\- Вы с Джиён-хёном? - переспрашивает Ди, и его собеседник даже оборачивается, глядя на него и борясь с искушением ответить "Нет, с кем-то другим, я не помню имени".  
Ему удается победить этот соблазн, и он коротко отвечает "Ну да". И видя, что Дэсон явно хочет сказать что-то еще, на что никак не может решиться, пытается подбодрить того:  
\- Ди, я же вижу, что ты еще что-то хочешь сказать... Говори, я не обижусь.  
Но его слова дают совершенно неожиданный эффект, потому что Дэсон внезапно поднимается со своего места, захлопывает книжку и, низко кланяясь и выпаливая "Прости, что помешал тебе", быстро выходит из кухни, оставляя его одного недоумевать о том, что могло вызвать столь стремительное бегство.  
Этот эпизод оставляет у Сынхёна неприятное тревожное впечатление и когда он возвращается в комнату своего партнера, то забирается в постель и теснее прижимает его к себе, целуя обнаженное теплое плечо и глубоко вдыхая самый приятный на свете запах. И пока сон не приходит к нему, незаметно уводя от реальности, гладит под одеялом его талию, с удовольствием ощущая, какая она тонкая и хрупкая.

Сынхёну снится Джиён в женской одежде. У него длинные стройные ноги и босоножки на высоких каблуках, столь вызывающе терзающих линолеум пола, что глядя на это Сынхён ощущает в груди ноющую боль. В прорезях на носках босоножек видны аккуратные пальчики его ног, с любопытством выглядывающие оттуда, ведь им так нечасто удается поглядеть на окружающий их хозяина мир. Короткая юбка едва прикрывает упругие бедра. Она такая легкая, что наверняка опасно развевалась бы при ходьбе, но полы тяжелой кожаной куртки, безжалостно утыканной ощерившимися блеском шипами, строго удерживают ее там где положено. Видно, что под платьем на Джиёне надета накладная грудь, такая маленькая и трогательная, что к ней хочется прикоснутся, ощутив, как доверчиво она ложится в ладонь. А еще лучше - поцеловать сквозь тонкую ткань, такую же легкую, как его пружинящая походка. От груди взгляд Сынхёна переходит на длинные волосы, в которых запутался сладкий запах подчеркнуто женских духов и между которыми вдоль прелестной шейки сбегают струйки длинных сережек. Но стоит Сынхёну двинутся взглядом выше и посмотреть ему в глаза, влажно блестящие желанием, как Джиён внезапно остается полностью обнаженным.  
Он лежит под ним на какой-то поверхности, о которой Сынхёну сложно судить, поскольку он склоняется к его лицу и начинает нежно целовать мягкие губы, лаская его податливое тело, чутко реагирующее на каждое прикосновение. И в то время как руки старшего скользят по его шелковой коже, Джиён ловкими пальчиками пробирается к его поясу, справляется к ним и, легким движением дергая ее вниз, расстегивает ширинку у него на джинсах. И начинает обеими руками ласкать его член, пока они продолжают целоваться - все более жадно и ненасытно.  
Но когда Сынхён скользит рукой к его промежности, собираясь повыше поднять его ноги, чтобы открыть себе путь внутрь, его пальцы неожиданно легко проникают во что-то теплое и влажное, гораздо более широкое и готовое принять его. Сынхён резко отстраняется и видит под собой свою подругу. Они лежат на полу той комнаты на его вилле, которая выходит на сад и бассейн, частично устроившись на небольшом ковре перед стоящим в ней диваном. Ее длинные волосы растрепались, выплеснувшись на пол за пределы ковра, а упругая грудь высоко вздымается в такт учащенному дыханию, на подъеме касаясь его груди остриями напрягшихся сосков. Подруга с удивлением смотрит на него, не понимая, почему он вдруг остановился, и пытается притянуть его обратно, чему он сопротивляется, хотя она отчего-то оказывается сильней.  
В этот момент сбоку открывается дверь и в комнату входит Джиён, к которому они оба в испуге поворачиваются. На нем вновь та же женская одежда, в которой он был в начале сна, у локотка висит дамская сумочка, в которой он зачем-то копошится до тех пор, пока не поворачивается к ним. А увидев их, оглашает комнату полным почти физической боли вскриком, разворачивается и хочет уйти, однако Сынхён оказывается у него за спиной, кладя руки ему на плечи. Под этим прикосновением Джиён неожиданно легко останавливается, как-то весь поникая и сразу становясь меньше. И вместо яростной отповеди Сынхён слышит его тихий, полный раскаяния, а не гнева, голос:  
\- Прости, что я одевался женщиной. Я понимаю, что все это - только обман, и я никогда не стану женщиной, даже ради тебя. Возвращайся к ней. Тебе и в самом деле лучше полюбить женщину и забыть обо мне.  
Все внутри Сынхёна, все, из чего он состоит, все, что окружает его, с негодованием кричит в ответ "Нет!", комната сотрясается в судорогах у него перед глазами, грозя развалиться вместе со всем его миром - как внутренним, так и внешним, и он резко разворачивает к себе Джиёна, глубоко впиваясь пальцами в кожу у него на плечах.  
И видит перед собой Кико. Такой, какой она предстала перед ним в последний раз, когда они виделись. В конце июня они были в Японии, где вместе ходили в клуб, и когда они с Джиёном уже собирались уходить, она внезапно вынырнула к нему из волнующейся массы танцующих людей и низко склонилась над ним, пока он, все еще сидя за столом, проверял, все ли на месте у него в карманах пиджака.  
\- Береги его, Цой Сынхён, - медленно произнесла она по-английски. - Если с ним что-нибудь случится из-за тебя, - что-то в ее голосе заставило его повернуть голову и заглянуть в ее глаза, ярко блестевшие в изменчивом освещении клуба холодным светом уличных фонарей на опустевшей глубокой ночью улице. - Если с ним что-нибудь случится, - повторила она, - я тебя убью.  
Конечно, она была сильно пьяна, но Сынхён все равно сглотнул, не на шутку испугавшись ее убийственной серьезности: а вдруг, чего доброго, это не пустые, сказанные спьяну слова? Ему отчего-то не хотелось это проверять.  
А она не стала дожидаться ответа, внезапно оттолкнувшись от него и с проворством русалки нырнув обратно в людскую пучину.  
И вот теперь во сне ее глаза блестели на него тем же самым холодным блеском, в котором бешено плясал пожар настолько горячий, что его языки имели синий спектр, как раз и придававший взгляду его холодность, и Сынхён подумал, что у нее появился самый что ни на есть повод и теперь она приведет в исполнение свой приговор.  
Неумолимость этого взгляда, исчезновение Джиёна, жаркое желание оправдаться и глубокое отчаяние заставляют его внезапно проснуться, резко садясь на постели. Он не сразу понимает, где находится, в первые мгновения лишь ощущая облегчение от того, что здесь явно нет ни его подруги, ни Кико, но стоит ему осознать, что обе они остались в кошмаре, от которого он только что проснулся, как он пугается, не закричал ли ненароком при пробуждении и не потревожило ли его резкое движение Джиёна.  
Однако переводя на того взгляд, Сынхён с облегчением видит, что не разбудил его: Джиён продолжает мирно спать рядом, лишь немного отодвигаясь от него и недовольно помычав что-то, пока устраивается.

Сынхён понимает, что теперь оставаться в постели бессмысленно: спать он уже не будет, а если останется лежать, то может разбудить Джиёна. Поэтому он выбирается из-под одеяла - второй раз за эту ночь - и идет искать свои сигареты: после такой встряски просто необходимо чем-нибудь успокоить до предела натянутые нервы, да и ощущения, оставшиеся после сна, все еще настолько сильны, что ему хочется разбавить их чем-нибудь совершенно иным, в корне от них отличным.  
Он курит на лестничной площадке, значительная часть одной из стен которой представляет собой тянущееся от основания здания и до самого его верха широкое окно, в которое сейчас льется свет насупленного зимнего утра. По улице вяло проезжают автомобили, словно им ничуть не меньше их хозяев не хочется тащиться на работу, и Сынхён с удовольствием затягивается, радуясь тому, что несмотря на дьявольские кульбиты, которые позволяет себе порой их график, они избавлены хотя бы от одного проявления Ада на земле - необходимости каждое утро подниматься в одно и то же время.  
На лестничной площадке прохладно, хотя центральное отопление работает во всем здании. Но это и понятно: здесь редко кто бывает без верхней одежды, вот батареи и включены не на полную мощность. Но зато царящая здесь прохлада бодрит и прочищает мозги, и скоро уже Сынхён чувствует себя гораздо лучше, выпустив вместе с сигаретным дымом часть неприятных впечатлений, оставшихся от приснившегося ему кошмара. Лучше всего, конечно, было бы выкинуть его из головы совсем, думает он, затягиваясь в очередной раз, однако понимает, что сон еще какое-то время будет тревожить его, уж больно яркими и реальными были его образы, да и основная затронутая в нем тема, как ни крути, весьма ощутимо тревожит его в жизни. А тут еще этот внезапно оборвавшийся разговор с Ди всего пару часов назад...  
Облокачиваясь о перила рядом с заменяющим стену стеклом, Сынхён смотрит вниз, где по тротуару деловито снуют фигурки тепло одетых людей. "Все они торопятся по своим делам," - думает он, - "Кажется, что никому и дела и нет, но это иллюзия: стоит сделать хоть что-то, к чему они не привыкли, и они немедленно пустятся высказывать свое мнение, которое загадочным образом окажется почти у всякого, даже если на вид он совершенно равнодушен и глубоко погружен в собственные заботы". Из-за таких, как эти люди, он и его возлюбленный и не могут быть счастливы. Это из-за них, бессловесных и равнодушных до времени, им приходится довольствоваться любовью в формате "ночью под кроватью", когда даже самые близкие им люди вызывают сомнения и держатся на расстоянии, убивающем былую близость и создающем вокруг них вакуум одиночества. "Если не отвержения," - невесело кривя губы, закуривает следующую сигарету Сынхён, все еще не справившись с собой настолько, чтобы пойти обратно в квартиру.  
Ему отчаянно хочется вернуться в постель и прижаться к Джиёну, теплому и погруженному в безмятежный сон, такому сильному и смелому, что ему кажется, он мог бы свернуть горы, будь у него хотя бы десятая часть его силы. Но у него нет и двадцатой ее части, и Сынхён тяжело вздыхает, вместо его затылка утыкаясь взглядом в хмурящееся тучами небо: сегодня их ожидает еще один пасмурный день, чьего скупого света они скорее всего почти не увидят, проработав сначала в студии, а затем спустившись в танцзал в подвале здания компании.  
Да, эта ночь основательно потрепала его, несмотря на свое многообещающее начало оставив по себе лишь тягостные впечатления, и теперь ему остается только медленно курить, безуспешно отгоняя от себя неприятные мысли.

Когда он возвращается в комнату, его партнер все еще спит. Под подушкой лежит телефон, на котором он завел на восемь часов будильник, поэтому Сынхён с чистой совестью уходит снова. Принимает душ, чистит зубы и направляется на кухню, где встречает Тэянга, колдующего над чем-то у плиты. Тот удивляется, видя его в такое время и в единственном числе, и спрашивает, все ли в порядке и с какой это стати он так рано встал. Посмотрев на светящиеся на плите часы, его собеседник видит, что еще только начало восьмого, и вместо того, чтобы задать ответный вопрос, Сынхён, которому, как он сам с некоторым удивлением обнаруживает, сейчас решительно необходимо человеческое сочувствие и поддержка, неожиданно рассказывает ему все, что случилось и приснилось ему этой ночью.  
Тэянг только вздыхает:  
\- Хён, я могу только повторить тебе то, что уже как-то раз говорил Джи: на мой взгляд вы слишком загоняетесь по поводу этого принятия-непринятия вас кем-то, кого вы совсем не знаете. Почему нельзя жить, не думая об этом? Ведь среди тех, кто окружает вас в непосредственной близости, нет никого, кто всеми руками и ногами был бы против или как-то еще выражал вам свое неодобрение. Так зачем думать о тех, кто против? Этих людей, возможно, вообще нигде нет, и ты только зря обидел сейчас прохожих, сновавших по своим делам по улице, причислив их к армии ваших противников, - и помолчав, пока мешает что-то на сковородке, добавляет, пользуясь тем, что его собеседник не торопится с ответом: - И вообще: я недавно читал интервью одного человека, который специально отказывается отвечать на вопрос, гомосексуал он или нет, потому что считает, что вся буча вокруг этого вопроса притянута за уши. Мол, гетеросексуалов никто не спрашивает, гетеросексуалы ли они, как никто не спрашивает блондинов, не блондины ли они случайно. Он говорил, что до того как поднялась вся эта про-гомосексуальная волна, всем жилось гораздо спокойнее: люди просто следовали своей сексуальности и отходили подальше, буде их что-то не устраивало. А теперь каждый, кто чувствует в себе влечение к собственному полу, не может позволить себе наслаждаться жизнью и любовью до тех пор, пока не провозгласит на весь мир, что он - гомосексуал и гордится этим. - Уменьшив под сковородкой огонь, он поворачивается к Сынхёну и заканчивает, скрещивая руки на груди: - То есть при всем уважении, хён, я не вижу, почему вы с Джи должны гордиться своей гомосексуальностью, а потому не вижу и смысла громко объявлять о ней тем, кому, возможно, до нее и дела нет.  
\- Но я не могу жениться на нем, - спокойно возражает ему Сынхён. - Не говоря уже о малыше, которого он так хочет, и которого в этой стране нам никогда не позволят усыновить. Ты не думай, что я в корне не согласен с тобой, Ёнбэ: иногда мне и самому кажется, что я кипячусь попусту. Но увы, мой друг, это не так. Стоит мне попробовать приласкать его на людях - в аэропорту, например, или пока мы стоим в коридоре и ждем своей очереди перед выступлением, - как я понимаю, что это невозможно: таких, как мы, не берут даже на обязательную службу в армию, не говоря уже о космонавтах. Нас не принимают не отдельные личности, Бэ, а сами законы этой страны. И именно с законами, а не с отдельными гомофобами, борются те сторонники про-гомосексуальной волны, которые, по твоим словам, устроили бучу. Это дело и требует бучи, поскольку только революции ломают веками закосневшие устои. Иногда мне кажется, что я и сам готов в этом поучаствовать ради того, чтобы когда-нибудь после прижать к себе Джиёна с нашим малышом на руках.  
\- Господи ты Боже мой! - сокрушенно вздыхает в ответ его собеседник. - Вы с Джи оба какие-то все-таки... Ты свою собаку часто видишь? Нет. От силы раз в две недели, - и видя, что тот собирается возражать, поправляет себя: - Ну ладно - раз в неделю. А тут ребенок, которому нужно будет все ваше внимание, особенно в первые несколько лет. Как ты себе это представляешь вообще? Что вы найдете ребенка и Джиён тут же бросит все, чтобы с ним сидеть? Да не будет такого никогда! Будет только миллион новых проблем и страданий, потому что он начнет разрываться, не справляться ни с тем, ни с другим, ни с чем-нибудь третьим, и в итоге только заест себя, тебя и окружающих. А уж как ты себя будешь вести, мне даже думать не хочется, - и снова отворачиваясь к своей сковородке, подытоживает: - Подумай об этом, хён, и если поймешь, донеси до него.  
Сынхён молчит, внезапно видя свою проблему под тем новым углом, с которого все действительно представляется совершенно иначе, а Тэянг тем временем перекладывает то, над чем колдовал, из сковороды в широкую миску, и это оказываются жареные в кляре овощи с красным перцем.  
\- Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, отчего Дара-нуна не спешит обзаводиться семьей и детьми, хотя она старше вас обоих и у нее вполне себе есть, от кого? А между тем их чувства тоже проверены временем и ни в чем, уверяю тебя, не уступают вашим. Но они взрослые люди с головами на плечах вместо того, чем, похоже, думаете вы. И несмотря на свою гетеросексуальность, которая позволяет им хоть сейчас кинуться и под венец, и в омут родительских забот, они спокойно ждут, понимая, что всему свой черед. Вообще, хён, - он ставит перед ним миску с рисом и рядом еще одну, для себя, и отворачивается за палочками, - посмотри вокруг себя по сторонам, - и пока, выделяя этот совет, металлически звенят по столу палочки, Тэянг направляется за кимчи к холодильнику, откуда бросает: - Ты не будешь яйцо? У нас есть несколько, так что можно пожарить.  
Сынхён отвечает, что будет, и тогда Тэянг разбивает в сковородку, в которой только что жарил овощи, четыре яйца - Сырник яйца не ест, поскольку в них содержится вредный холестерин. Для Джиёна он вскрывает желток, потому что тот не любит жареные яйца "с глазками", а для остальных аккуратно разбивает скорлупу так, чтобы на белке остался возвышаться купол желтка. В такие моменты Сынхён с особенной теплотой вспоминает сказанные когда-то Ди слова о том, что в их группе Тэянг - это мама, внимательно заботящаяся о них: прекрасно зная о пристрастиях каждого, он делает так, как им больше нравится, практически на автомате.  
То, что он только что сказал, показывает, как много он думал о том, что тревожит их с лидером, и даже не обдумав его слова как следует Сынхён ощущает облегчение: ведь если поверить ему, то они оба попросту торопят события, подгонять которые не следует. А это значит, что можно расслабиться и наслаждаться тем, что они имеют в данный момент, поскольку остальное придет к ним в свой черед. Он так устал от постоянного напряжения и чувства фрустрации, что ему очень хочется согласиться с Тэянгом, однако все будет зависеть от того, примет ли эту точку зрения Джиён: Сынхён прекрасно понимает, что мир в их маленькой семье целиком и полностью зависит от него как от мудмейкера - что на сцене, что в жизни.

Они уже заканчивают завтракать, когда в кухне появляется Джиён, сонный и недовольный. Кутаясь в его кофту с капюшоном и подметая пол висящими на бедрах пижамными штанами, он проходит к столу и останавливается рядом с Сынхёном:  
\- Я проснулся, а тебя нет...  
\- Мне приснился кошмар, и я понял, что уже не засну, поэтому чтобы не разбудить тебя, сходил покурить и пришел сюда, - откладывая палочки, тот скользит руками вокруг его бедер, заставляя младшего подойти к себе вплотную и заглядывая в насупленное спросонок лицо.  
\- Понятно, - кивает тот, обнимая его за плечи и переводя взгляд на Тэянга: - Доброе утро, Ёнбэ! Ты готовил завтрак? - и когда тот кивает, высвобождается из рук партнера и обходит стол, намереваясь достать себе тарелку и тоже присоединиться к ним. - Ого! Тут даже яйца пожарены. Спасибо, друг! - и совсем уже проснувшись, обнимает Тэянга со спины, заставляя того засмеяться.  
Не проходит и четверти часа как в кухне практически друг за другом появляются Сырник и Дэсон, и завтракать они заканчивают все вместе, пока те, кто уже доел, ждут тех, кто еще только пришел.

Подготовка к концерту идет полным ходом, но одновременно на Джиёна находит слог и потому он настаивает, чтобы до половины одиннадцатого утра, когда у них начинаются репетиции, они успевали поработать в студии, в связи с чем все и встают так рано несмотря на то, что репетиции не заканчиваются раньше половины одиннадцатого вечера. После многочасовых танцев и того гвалта, что царит на репетициях, когда все, кто работает в компании, мельтешат перед глазами, щедро разбавленные танцорами, Сынхён может только крепко спать, поэтому кроме поцелуев и кратких приставаний в течение дня любви от него Джиёну почти не перепадает. С чем тот героически мирится, используя то время, когда его партнер отключается, едва добравшись до постели, а он сам пока еще не хочет спать, для того, чтобы погонять записанные на данный момент треки на своем компьютере, прикидывая, что его в них удовлетворяет не до конца.  
Наконец концерты остаются позади, что они отмечают всей компанией с достойным юбилея размахом, разъезжаясь по своим домам и общежитиям только с рассветом, после чего они с Сынхёном просыпаются только в девять вечера следующего дня.

Старший первым идет в душ: ему неприятно ощущать на себе пот, оставшийся после вчерашних выступлений и последовавших за ними ночных танцев, а когда выходит оттуда, мыться отправляется младший, грозя ни много ни мало принять ванну. Однако возвращается он гораздо быстрее, чем этого можно было бы ожидать, если бы он и самом деле ее принял.  
Он подходит к столу, за которым Сынхён что-то читает в интернете с его компьютера, и старший немедленно переключается на него, разворачивая на нем теплый влажный халат и целуя его грудь, наслаждаясь бархатной мягкостью кожи и запахом мятного шампуня, которым тот моет волосы. Джиён каждый раз покупает пену для ванны, но потом все равно принимает душ и потому после ванны от него пахнет только шампунем, а пену в итоге использует кто-нибудь из них.  
\- Я намочу подушку, - говорит ему Джиён, когда старший укладывает его на постель и забирается сверху, но он лишь отрицательно качает головой в ответ и подкладывает под мокрые волосы полотенце. Которое несколько минут спустя оказывается совсем смятым и смещенным к самой стене, потому что даже будучи придавлен его весом его донсэн сохраняет все свои подвижные качества, умудряясь и в этом положении активно вертеться.  
Он целует его сначала нежно, распаляясь по мере того, как все большая поверхность его тела оказывается покрытой его поцелуями. Младшему сначала явно немного зябко лежать под ним в широко распахнутом халате, но постепенно его ласки зажигают его изнутри, и вот уже на обнаженной коже начинают выступать капельки пота, смешиваясь с не успевшей еще высохнуть водой. Добираясь до его груди, Сынхён приникает к затвердевшим темным соскам, начиная сосать то один, то другой, пока его партнер, подбадривает его тихими стонами, тонкими сильными пальцами зарываясь ему в волосы. У Сынхёна удивительно мягкие губы, которые так легко ласкают его кожу, что когда он сосет его грудь, Джиён не может справиться с собой и начинает высоко выгибаться, прося его прикасаться к себе так еще и еще. В первое время он здорово стеснялся этой ласки, но видя, какое удовольствие доставляет она старшему, мирился с ней и постепенно пришел к тому, что полюбил ее не меньше его.  
Но сейчас она вдруг напоминает Сынхёну сон, который приснился ему в ту ночь, когда они впервые занимались любовью после того, как Джиёна выписал врач. Захваченный внезапно живым воспоминанием, он отстраняется и поднимается над ним, глядя на Джиёна с таким выражением, что тот взволнованно спрашивает:  
\- Что-то случилось? Почему ты остановился, оппа?  
И, сам того не ожидая, старший рассказывает ему и свой сон, и как ночью он столкнулся на кухне с Дэсоном и тот в буквальном смысле убежал от него, так и не решившись что-то ему сказать, и как потом он говорил о них с Тэянгом, и о чувстве облегчения, которое поселилось в нем после этого разговора. Джиён внимательно слушает его, лишь запахнув на себе халат, поскольку когда Сынхён отодвигается, ему снова становится зябко. Старший специально не рассказывает ему о том, что сказала ему в их последнюю встречу Кико, описывая лишь холодный взгляд, внушивший ему во сне страх. А после того, как он замолкает, младший некоторое время молчит, обдумывая его рассказ, пальчиком выводя на возвышающейся над ним груди какие-то одному ему ведомые узоры.  
\- Ты знаешь, что в тот день Ди говорил со мной? В смысле, в день после того, как ночью он сбежал от тебя с кухни.  
Написанное на лице Сынхёна удивление говорит красноречивее любых слов, поэтому его партнер кивает самому себе и продолжает:  
\- Я так и думал. Так вот, это случилось на закате. Я захотел покурить на лестнице и поглядеть, как над городом заходит солнце, потому что время уже шло к тому, а он напросился со мной. Я был совершенно не против и так как никто больше с нами не захотел, мы пошли вдвоем. А пока стояли там, Ди спросил, не хочу ли я снова сходить с ним в церковь. Напомнил, что в прошлый раз мне это вроде бы понравилось и начал мямлить что-то о том, что это-де может помочь мне, но тут я остановил его и честно сказал, что не только не хочу идти туда сам, но и его ни за что не пустил бы, будь на то моя воля, - тут Джиён усмехается, живо вспоминая реакцию их донсэна: - Ты знаешь, Ди надо было видеть. Клянусь Богом: если бы мы оба не были такими усталыми, то, наверное, подрались бы. Он говорил о том, сколько дала ему церковь, какую поддержку ощущал он в тяжелые дни от своей христианской общины, как их пастор добр и внимателен ко всем без исключения. А я отвечал, что вместо того, чтобы закрываться от нас, когда ему было тяжело, он мог бы, напротив, обратиться к нам за помощью, поделиться тем, что наболело, и тогда, глядишь, необходимость в опиуме для народа отпала бы сама собой. Не говоря уже о том, что оправился бы он заметно быстрее, поскольку в этой его церкви ему промывали мозги раскаянием и искуплением, в то время как мы объяснили бы значение понятия "несчастный случай" вместо того чтобы давить на психику и накладывать лишний груз на его совесть. Тогда он сказал, что ведь я сам, когда меня прижала полиция, ездил с ним в церковь и рассказывал потом, как понравилась мне там атмосфера и какое сильное положительное впечатление произвел на меня их пастор. И вот тут мне пришлось признать свою слабость и сказать, что я в тот момент был в таком раздрае, если не в отчаянии, что мне всякая протянутая рука казалась рукой Спасителя, а каждое ласковое слово - благословением Божьим, и потому не стоит обращать внимание на мои тогдашние впечатления. Но по зрелом размышлении я понял, что не получил там ровным счетом ничего: несмотря на то, что эта их община так гордится своей готовностью с радостью принять каждого, я понял, что на всем протяжении своего визита оставался в их стенах только гостем, ухода которого, пусть и вежливо, но все же ожидали, а пастор, если внимательно проанализировать то, что он говорил, не сказал мне ничего особенного, кроме самых расхожих слов привета и поддержки. Сказал ему, что его община - это один большой фокус, причем не самый сложный, для контролирования умов и выкачивания денег. Тут он хотел уйти, но я его не пустил, - на это раз усмехается Сынхён, прекрасно представляя себе эту сцену: из когтей его партнера не так-то легко вырваться, если он этого не хочет. - Попросил конкретно перечислить мне что такого нереального дали ему его церковь и община, чего не смогли бы дать те же самые мы, не говоря уже о его семье, которая давно уже видит перед собой только празднично украшенный фасад здания под названием "Канг Дэсон", но совершенно не имеет представления ни о том, что происходит внутри, ни о том даже, как туда попасть. И ты знаешь, он ведь на некоторое время даже задумался, словно бы и в самом деле собирался мне что-то ответить... - тут Джиён на некоторое время замолкает, придвигаясь и, крепко обнимая его снизу, прижимаясь к нему, пока Сынхён, наконец заметив, что он зябнет, укрывает их одеялом. - А потом он заплакал. Мне даже пришлось выбросить сигарету и обнять его, так сильно он трясся. И пока я прижимал его к себе и гладил по волосам, просил прощения за излишнюю резкость и всячески пытался успокоить, он наконец исторг из себя то, что мне так хотелось услышать, и что в устах такого закрытого на все замки человека звучало как откровение: что он знает, что струсил и сдался, не пойдя за поддержкой и утешением к нам, а обратившись в церковь, где никто его ни о чем не спрашивал, а слова утешения лились при этом со всех сторон, и что он чувствует себя слабаком и трусом, потому что несмотря на все свои обещания, в очередной раз не смог заставить себя открыться даже нам и впустить в свой внутренний мир живых людей.  
Сынхён даже вздыхает, настолько жалостной видится ему этак картина. Он ложится на спину и притягивает младшего к себе на грудь, крепче прижимая его к себе и вдыхая полные легкие запаха его мятного шампуня.  
\- Так вот, я это к тому, - внезапно продолжает тот, - что после этого разговора меня тоже как-то отпустило. То есть я посмотрел на этого человека, у которого внутренне настолько никого нет, что он боится открыться даже самым близким своим друзьям, и понял, что нам с тобой еще здорово повезло. И что мне не нужно идти в церковь, чтобы просить Бога простить меня за то, кто я есть, потому что Бог сам создал и любит меня таким и я чувствую это. А раз меня любит Бог, любишь ты, Бэ, Ди, Сырник, мои папа с мамой, сис... Господи, да целая куча народу, на самом деле, то какое мне дело, любит ли меня шестнадцатилетняя девочка из глубинки или какая-нибудь мисс Мэри из Ванкувера? - он поднимается над ним, опираясь острыми локтями ему на грудь и со смешным выражением заглядывая Сынхёну в лицо, заставляя того улыбнуться. - А еще я гоню, и Бэ прав в том, что сказал про ребенка: нам с тобой еще рано, а это настроение - "выложь да положь" - это не-мужски. Даже не так: это не то настроение, какое должно быть у взрослого человека. Только у незрелого мальчишки, а таким лучше вообще не создавать семью, потому что им всегда будет чего-то хотеться и они всегда будут капризничать. А ребенок, даже камин-аут, который ради него придется совершить, - это не каприз. И потому я должен быть взрослым и планомерно идти к этой цели, не торопя сроки, а спокойно наслаждаясь тем, что имею. Потому что, - он низко склоняется к нему, легко касаясь его губ своими, - имею я немало, - и смеется, скользя рукой к тому, что находится у него пониже живота: - Особенно здесь.  
Отвечая на его поцелуй, пока он ласкает его через надетые на нем пижамные штаны, Сынхён улыбается, и когда младший отстраняется, вволю напившись его дыхания, с надеждой спрашивает, хотя внутренне на всякий случай готовит себя к отказу:  
\- Значит, ты переедешь ко мне? Раз тебе все равно, что подумают мисс Мэри и шестнадцатилетняя девочка...  
Младший замирает, нависая над ним и снова становясь серьезным. Судя по выражению его лица, он серьезно обдумывает его предложение, и Сынхёну уже хочется пойти на попятный и предложить тому не брать его в голову, как вдруг его партнер энергично кивает:  
\- Хорошо. Не знаю насчет переезда, но можно попробовать пожить у тебя между Рождеством и Новым годом, хорошо?  
"Конечно, хорошо," - думает про себя Сынхён, но вслух произносит "Я люблю тебя", притягивает его к себе и крепко целует, после чего переворачивает их и, торопливо избавляясь от одеяла, вновь распахивает на Джиёне халат.


End file.
